To Protect And To Love
by Snowling
Summary: A girl from our world is sent to Middle-Earth as a guardian angel to protect Frodo. *UPDATE*: Now that I've actually seen TTT, I will continue with this story - promise!!
1. Casey's Departure

A/N: My attempt at serious fanfiction. This won't be a romance at first, but a kind of sweet little friendship story. For those who don't know me yet, this is my second attempt – hop over to my first and read The Mary-Sue Story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Casey, but no one else. Sadly, they belong to Tolkein [or whoever owns the rights to the gorgeous characters … *bows down in worship*] Nor do I own the song featured in this chapter – it's Shakira. If you haven't heard it, you should, it ROCKS! The lyrics should be in italics by the way.  
  
==================================================  
  
Casey was walking home from school. It was an unusually sunny day in October, and she smiled to herself as she put on her headphones and switched on her Discman. Her favorite song began to blast out of the headphones – Shakira.  
  
Lucky you were born that far away so  
  
So we could both make fun of distance  
  
Casey began to hum happily along to the tune. Her day had gone well – she had scored several A's in her homeworks, which she was very happy about. Not only that, but Jason, the school heart throb had told her that she had nice hair. And that was *definitely* something to be happy about.  
  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
  
The lucky fact of your existence  
  
Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
  
To count the freckles on your body  
  
She grinned to herself. Every time she heard that last line, she always thought of Elijah Wood … now, if Elijah had told her she had nice hair instead of Jason…  
  
Never could imagine there were only  
  
Too many ways to love somebody  
  
Yep, she was truly in love with Elijah Wood. That dreamy actor, with the huge blue eyes…  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
  
Can't you see I'm at your feet  
  
At this point Casey crossed the road. She was so absorbed in the song lyrics, and how they related to her and Elijah, that she didn't notice a sports car speeding along the road. The driver, an agitated young man, did not notice Casey cross the road, but was screaming down his mobile phone.  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We'll learn to be together  
  
At the chorus, Casey turned the volume up, and closed her eyes, trying to imagine herself on some desert island with Elijah Wood…  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Casey didn't notice the car crash into her, and knocking her into the air. She landed, some feet away from the car. Pain shot through her body and her vision became blurred. The young man had jumped out of his car and raced to the girl's side.  
  
They're over you're under  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
Her breathing became raspy. Strangers knelt by her side, and were calling her, trying to stop her bleeding. But it was too late.  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
But that's the deal my dear  
  
"Oh my god…" The young man's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't be dead.  
  
But she was. A woman, who was kneeling by the fallen girl's side, looked up.  
  
"Hey, I know you from somewhere – you're the guy in "The Faculty" aren't you? Elijah Wood?"  
  
The young man nodded slowly, frozen. He had just killed someone. The scene before him blurred before his eyes, as he focused on the fallen girl. His sight and sound merged together – blood and the off-chorus manic depressive sound of the ambulance.  
  
  
  
Casey opened her eyes, and took a deep gasp of breath. And sat up. She was lying on a large white bed, wearing a white beaded robe. Before her stood the most beautiful, elegant woman she had ever seen in her life. The woman had long, crinkly, blonde tresses, which fell around her like little waterfalls.  
  
Casey licked her dry lips and said, "What happened?"  
  
The woman smiled. For a moment, sadness clouded her eyes.  
  
"It is always sad when a young life is plucked from Earth," she murmured.  
  
Casey couldn't believe it – one minute she had been crossing the road, and now – she was dead?  
  
She took in her surroundings. She was on a large white bed, as said before, which was on top of a shiny marble floor. This served as a sort of platform, nestled snuggly in the boughs of a large tree. Surrounding this were even more trees, taller and all beautiful.  
  
"Am I – am I in Heaven?" she asked.  
  
The woman smiled again.  
  
"Almost," she murmured, "almost."  
  
Casey did not understand her answer.  
  
Later that day, the woman revealed more to her.  
  
"You are in Middle-Earth – it is a land that is not different from yours in some ways, but in others, extremely different."  
  
"Okay, so why am I here? And not…" Casey paused to find the right words. "Dead?"  
  
The woman replied, "You have a purpose to fulfil – a destiny. It is one that you cannot serve on Earth, but you can here – but not as a human." The woman led Casey to a pedestal, and on top of this was a large silver bowl. Casey leaned over and peered in, as the woman took an ornate jug and began to fill this up with water.  
  
"Will you look inside the mirror?" she asked, pouring in the crystal water.  
  
"What will I see?" asked Casey hesitantly.  
  
"All that you need to know," the woman replied, as the last drop fell into the bowl with a small splash.  
  
Casey looked.  
  
The woman began to tell her of the story on the One Ring, while the mirror showed Casey images from her tale.  
  
"… And so the Ring has been passed down to Frodo Baggins of the Shire. He is the Ring Bearer." The mirror showed a handsome little hobbit, with unusually large eyes, sitting in a cart and smiling to himself. Casey was attracted to him immediately.  
  
The mirror clouded over – that was all that it was prepared to reveal.  
  
"So, what's my destiny?" asked Casey.  
  
"Your destiny is to protect the ring bearer. But as a guardian angel. You shall not be visible to him or anyone else – but he will be able to sense your presence nearby. Elves may also be able to sense you. You have the power to heal, and to harm others that pose as a threat to Frodo."  
  
Casey gulped. It sounded like a lot for a poor, supposedly dead teenage girl to take in.  
  
"Right now Frodo is in Rivendell, the home of the Elves. He has just been mortally wounded from the sword of a Ringwraith. Even Elrond's powers may not be able to heal him. Only you can."  
  
"When do I start?"  
  
The woman smiled again, adding to her ethereal beauty.  
  
"Right now…"  
  
  
  
==================================================  
  
A/N: Mwahaha. So what do you think? Click the lower left button to leave your thoughts or ramblings on, whether I should carry on or not. Or just tell me what you think. 


	2. Meeting Frodo

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention that I don't own Elijah Wood [damnation] in the first chapter, but he doesn't appear in the rest of my fanfiction. I don't own any of the Tolkein characters. I own only my character, Casey [whose name I kinda stole from Elijah's movie, The Faculty].  
  
A/N: Thank you, thank you, to those who reviewed! Sorry to keep you all in suspense! And what is up with ff.net, doesn't it allow bold type?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Casey opened her eyes. The tall woman was standing by her side. Casey looked around her.  
  
"This is Rivendell," the woman said. Around her were tall buildings, and intertwined with them were trees. Leaves fell slowly all around the pair. Casey thought that it was the most beautiful place she had ever been in.  
  
Then she noticed the elves. Tall, elegant, and emitting an air of androgyny, they strolled around Rivendell. It was then that Casey noticed that none of them noticed her, or the extremely tall lady standing next to her.  
  
"Why can't they see us?" she asked.  
  
The clever lady looked down at her and smiled. "Because we are angels."  
  
"Then why don't we have like big fluffly wings and halos?"  
  
"Because those are just typical stereotypes. Real angels, guardian angels, walk among earth almost like normal beings. Now come, let us go to Frodo, for right now he is in need of *your* help."  
  
The tall lady led Casey inside a building. There were many corridors and many stairs that Casey began to feel even more lost than before, but finally, they stopped in front of a door.  
  
"Only you can heal him," the clever lady said, "and only you – alone." She motioned for Casey to step inside.  
  
"What, so I can just go through the door like a regular ghost?" Casey asked curiously.  
  
"No, you open the door." And with a wave of her hand, the door opened, and Casey stepped inside.  
  
An old man was sitting beside a large wooden bed. He looked up as the door opened, and got up to close it, thinking that it was just the wind. He did not see Casey. He sat back down on his chair, and began to puff away at his pipe.  
  
Casey breathed a sigh of relief [for no particular reason] and moved closer to the little body tucked underneath the covers. She supposed that it was Frodo Baggins, the hobbit, the ringbearer. He looked pale, small and fragile, surrounded by huge objects.  
  
"Great, how am I supposed to heal him?" she thought. It wasn't like healing injured people had been part of her school curriculum. But first, she had to locate the injured part of his body.  
  
Casey leaned a little closer to the hobbit, when he suddenly turned in his sleep. She hesitated, and then reached out with her hand and opened his shirt. There was a bandage covering his left shoulder, so she pushed that aside gently. And then she recoiled. For there was a deep, long cut, which had turned slightly black around the edges. She also noticed several herbs or plants tucked neatly into the wound.  
  
"Need some help here," she thought, trying desperately hard not to stare at the hobbit's chest, which was completely revealed to her. Worriedly, she looked over at the old man, who had thankfully fallen asleep and hadn't noticed Frodo's shirt mysteriously slipping off.  
  
Casey had no idea what to do – seriously. With her finger, she traced the unconscious hobbit's features. His eyes, his nose, his lips, and then lower down to his collarbone. Cautiously she traced her finger down the wound, and to her surprise, the wound began to close, leaving only a thin red line.  
  
"Wow, so that's how I heal people," she thought. The old man began to grunt, waking up from his nap. Hurriedly, Casey re-arranged Frodo's bandages and stood at the side.  
  
Frodo began to stir. His lips were still pale, but at least his cheeks were beginning to have some color in them.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Elrond was walking to Frodo's room. He had always admired Rivendell, but today its beauty seemed more serene and breathtaking than before. He smiled to himself, before turning around a corner. There, he saw a blur. The blur then began to take human form. It was the tall woman.  
  
"Galadriel," said Elrond smiling.  
  
"Elrond, you've come at the right time," she replied. She beckoned him closer, and opened the door slightly. Inside, Elrond saw another blur, in the shape of a young girl, bending over Frodo. Gandalf beside the bed was fast asleep.  
  
"So, you brought Frodo a guardian angel from the mortal world?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe she will be perfect," she replied.  
  
"How do you know that Frodo will want to take the ring to Mordor?" he asked again.  
  
Galadriel made no reply, but motioned for him to enter the room.  
  
  
  
"… Several hours later and you may have been beyond our help," Gandalf said, as Elrond entered the room.  
  
Galadriel, outside, looked in. Elrond stared straight at Casey, making her feel extremely nervous. Could elves see angels? This just got more and more confusing.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins," said Elrond.  
  
The little hobbit smiled, unaware that his guardian angel was watching over him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: God, it takes me a really really long time to type up these chapters! Want me to write more? 


	3. Still in Rivendell ...

Disclaimer: Er, last time I checked I didn't own any of the Tolkein characters. Just Casey. The little guardian angel. ^_~  
  
A/N: I apologise if this chapter is a bit tedious, but I wanted to make sure that everyone knew what kind of qualities an angel would have, physical and emotional.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I will take the ring to Mordor." A little voice spoke up among the others.  
  
"But I do not know the way."  
  
Elrond smiled knowingly to himself. Galadriel had been correct, as usual. Frodo possessed within him more courage than all of the others put together, although he was unaware of the dangers he now faced.  
  
Galadriel was walking with Casey around Rivendell, answering all her questions as best as she could.  
  
"What exactly do I have to do as a guardian angel?" Casey asked.  
  
"You follow Frodo and protect him," she replied.  
  
"What, I follow him even if he goes to the bathroom?" asked Casey, with a sly smirk.  
  
Galadriel nodded. "You never know what dangers there may be."  
  
"Do I need to eat food? Do I ever get hungry?"  
  
"An angel feels no hunger, thirst or even pain. They would be able to feel other emotions though." Galadriel was silent for a while.  
  
"And do I get to walk through things and stuff?"  
  
"No, you don't. I am sure I've said that before." Casey shrugged her shoulders as a reply.  
  
"You walk and move like a normal being, except you leave no mark behind, and no sound when you walk."  
  
"And do I have to wear this dress?" Casey gestured to the white, beaded dress she was wearing, similar to Galadriel's.  
  
"Of course you do," was her reply.  
  
"That elf…" Casey began.  
  
"Elrond?"  
  
"Yes. Could he – could he see me?"  
  
"Elves, such as I, can see a faint outline. But nothing else."  
  
"I think that that is all of my questions for now," replied Casey softly.  
  
"You are tired now, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, very."  
  
"Didn't you sleep?"  
  
"No – you told me to watch him, so I did."  
  
Galadriel smiled to herself. Casey's loyalty to Frodo was already growing.  
  
"Sleep now, for a while. I will watch over Frodo."  
  
Frodo was packing his belongings quietly. He couldn't believe what had just happened in the past few hours. First, he had been summoned to a secret council. Then, he had volunteered to carry the ring to Mordor. But the biggest surprise of all was Bilbo. What had the ring done to him? Had it corrupted and poisoned him so much that he was now a mere shadow of his former self? Frodo sighed, and held up the mithril. He admired it for a while, but then felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. Someone was watching him.  
  
He turned around slowly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was no one there.  
  
Casey was hiding behind the door. She didn't believe Galadriel when she had said that Frodo would not be able to see her – after all, that elf, Elrond had looked straight at her.  
  
Frodo was perplexed. He felt someone's presence in the room, yet there was no one there. But it was a comforting presence, and he was glad for that.  
  
"Oh Mr. Frodo?" Sam pushed the already open door a little wider, almost suffocating Casey.  
  
"Yes, Sam?" said Frodo, packing the last of his clothes into his pack.  
  
"It's supper time now," he replied.  
  
"Wait for me Sam, I'm almost done." Frodo closed his pack and followed Sam out of the room, closing the door. And leaving Casey alone in the room.  
  
Casey breathed another sigh of relief. Somehow, she still couldn't get used to the idea of being a guardian angel. What did that mean? What did she have to do? She sat down on the bed and sighed heavily. She noticed that when she sat down, the covers on the bed remained untouched.  
  
"What troubles you little one?" asked Galadriel, suddenly entering the room.  
  
"I don't think I'm the right person for this job," Casey said, "After all, I'm not brave or fearless or anything like that."  
  
Galadriel sat down next Casey. Casey noticed that Galadriel had creased the covers under her ever so slightly.  
  
"Casey, you were chosen because of your innocence."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Even angels can be corrupted by the ring. And then they cease to be angels, but become something far, far worse."  
  
Casey was curious. Too curious, perhaps. "What do they – I mean we, what would we become?"  
  
Galadriel hesitated. Maybe it wasn't the right time to tell her.  
  
"I shall tell you later. Now, go and find Frodo. And stay by his side."  
  
Casey obeyed and walked out of the room, leaving Galadriel sitting on the bed by herself.  
  
Shortly afterwards, Elrond entered.  
  
"Galadriel, why do you not come to the feast? We were all expecting you."  
  
"I was speaking to Casey," the solemn elf replied, "for she is troubled."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"In fulfilling her duty, to protect Frodo."  
  
Elrond paused for a while, and observed Frodo's bedroom. How neat everything was – the bag placed onto the table, several books stacked in a pile, and his cloak hung over the chair. All those little touches seemed to bring the air of the Shire in the middle of the elven-city of Rivendell.  
  
"She is troubled," repeated Galadriel, "and so am I. Have we done the right thing, to choose an innocent girl from a different world to protect the ringbearer? So much depends on Frodo, and yet if Casey does not know what to do –"  
  
"You are losing faith in her fast," replied Elrond, "you were the one who suggested choosing a girl with no knowledge whatsoever of this world, and could not be corrupted by the ring and turned into a nagel."  
  
"I am only troubled for her. She still does not know the full extent of her capabilities, and how to use them."  
  
"She will learn fast."  
  
Galadriel shook her head. "I am afraid that she may not know what to do, and feel completely lost – and then, I will not be there to help her."  
  
"She knew how to heal Frodo."  
  
Galadriel smiled. "Yes, that is a relief to know."  
  
There was a comfortable silence between the son-in-law and the mother. Some time passed before Elrond spoke again.  
  
"When will she be able to take form?" he asked.  
  
This time, Galadriel paused. "Only when they, Frodo and Casey, learn to love."  
  
"And then he shall see her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What will be her fate then?"  
  
"Even I do not know."  
  
Galadriel stood up.  
  
"Come, let us go to the feast. I am sure that the others must have missed us already."  
  
He gave his arm to Galadriel, and together they walked to the hall.  
  
  
  
Casey was already there when they arrived. She just watched everyone eat, and therefore had plenty of time to observe everyone.  
  
There were the four hobbits – Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry.  
  
The wizard who had been sitting by Frodo's bed, Gandalf.  
  
The men, Aragorn and Boromir.  
  
The dwarves, Gimli and others.  
  
And finally the elves. Casey did not dare stay in their sight for too long, and hid behind Frodo's chair whenever they looked in her direction. She knew that there were elves from Mirkwood, with blonde hair, and elves from Rivendell, with dark raven hair. She also liked Arwen's necklace, the Evenstar. [A/N: No really, I do like the necklace – does anyone know where I can buy one like that?]  
  
However she had grown bored, and a little sad that she couldn't eat anything. That reminded her of home – she wondered how everyone was coping. Did anyone miss her? How were her parents? Were they sad? She didn't know – and she missed them all.  
  
"If this is the only action I'm gonna see while I'm here, I may as well go back home," she thought. She looked up in astonishment when Galadriel entered with Elrond, and the diners looked up at her and greeted her respectfully.  
  
"She can't be an angel," Casey thought, "if others can see her. And yet, when I first arrived in Rivendell with her, no one noticed the two of us…"  
  
An elf pulled out an ornate chair for Galadriel, and she sat down upon it. She then looked up and gave Casey a secretive smile.  
  
  
  
It was night-time, and the feast was well over. Galadriel was walking with Casey around the gardens of Rivendell.  
  
"You will be leaving tomorrow," the graceful elf said. Casey remained silent. Galadriel looked down at her. "Are you afraid?"  
  
Casey looked up. Galadriel stared deep into her brown eyes, as if trying to read her thoughts.  
  
"Yes," said Casey after a moment's pause. Later, "Very."  
  
"You have nothing to fear," said Galadriel. They came to a stone bench, and Galadriel motioned for Casey to sit down next to her.  
  
Galadriel produced from her robe a necklace, similar to the one that Arwen wore, but with a blue crystal instead.  
  
"Wear this Casey, and you will be reminded of your duty, who you are – and what you are." Casey put the necklace on, and immediately felt its calming effect.  
  
"Before I leave, I want to see how life is back home. Can't I go back, as an angel?"  
  
Galadriel shook her head.  
  
"That is not possible. I am sorry, but once you have left the other world and entered our world, you cannot return – dead or alive."  
  
Casey was silent for another moment. She would have a lot to get used to. 


	4. A Bonding Between Angel and Elf

Disclaimer: Argh, don't sue me… I'm too young to die…  
  
A/N: Thank you people for all the positive reviews! A note to perplexed readers – most of the dialogue is meant to be taken from the movie, as I want to follow the movie story line and not the book [since I really don't want to plough through the whole thing again]. I'm sorry if it's a bit "tacky", but that was not my intention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Fellowship set out at dawn on a misty December morning. Casey trailed close behind.  
  
Several hours later, Aragorn noticed that Legolas had grown increasingly anxious and worried ever since they had left Rivendell, and kept looking over at Frodo – and yet not directly at the hobbit, but somewhere around him.  
  
Aragorn decided to confront the elf, when they had stopped for lunch by a river.  
  
Aragorn walked over to where the elf was sitting on a lone rock. The others sat in a little circle on some grass.  
  
"Legolas, what is the matter?" he asked in a low voice, so that the others would not hear. The elf looked again in Frodo's direction.  
  
"There is something, or someone following Frodo, and has been doing so since we left Rivendell."  
  
Aragorn looked over at Frodo again, but even he could not see whatever the elf saw.  
  
"What do you think it is?" he asked. The elf shook his head.  
  
"I do not know. I believe that it is of a human form, although I cannot tell."  
  
Aragorn tried to recollect his memory. What had Elrond told him before he left Rivendell?  
  
  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
"Aragorn," called Elrond. Aragorn, who had been walking past Elrond's study, entered.  
  
"Yes, father?"  
  
"Come, I must tell you something of great importance."  
  
At this moment, Legolas walked past the open door, but slowed down as he saw the pair staring at him.  
  
"Close the door first," murmured Elrond to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn closed the door in Legolas' bewildered face.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
  
  
"I remember now," said Aragorn. How stupid of him to forget so easily – of course the elf would have noticed her.  
  
"Well? What is it?" asked Legolas impatiently. He wanted to know if it posed as a danger to them and Frodo.  
  
"It is a guardian angel, appointed by Galadriel to protect Frodo. We must let her be, and do her job."  
  
"I thought that we were the ones meant to protect Frodo."  
  
"No, we merely guide him to Mordor – she will protect him."  
  
Legolas looked slightly annoyed that he was only being the tour guide, and nothing else. He looked over at Frodo's direction again.  
  
"Mr Frodo," said Sam.  
  
Frodo looked up from his plate.  
  
"Why does Legolas keep looking at you?"  
  
Frodo looked over at the elf's direction. Sure enough, the elf was staring at Frodo – not just the elf, but Strider too. But they weren't looking straight at him – they were looking at a vacant space behind Frodo. Again Frodo began to feel that same feeling he had felt when he was in his bedroom in Rivendell – that someone was watching him. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Gandalf declared that they should move on. Frodo made a mental note to himself to ask Strider and Legolas what they were talking about.  
  
Casey was bored stiff. All she had done so far was follow them around, but even then she was bored. Casey was never one to appreciate the countryside – she was a city girl, through and through. The only perk of this entire journey was that some of the Fellowship were pretty damn hot… especially that blonde elf…  
  
However, Casey did pause to pick some little white flowers and put them in her hair. She prayed that no one would notice a bunch of flowers floating around in the air.  
  
  
  
The sun set with practised bravado. Gandalf decided that they should stop for the night, for the hobbits were weary and it would be too dark to travel soon.  
  
The hobbits took off their packs. They were extremely tired, although they did not want to say, but bore their weariness bravely. Frodo sighed heavily – not just because he was tired, but because Gimli was cooking their dinner again…  
  
Frodo lay down on the leafy ground, using his cloak as a blanket. The day had been warmer, but as night descended upon the company, it grew cold. However, he sensed some warmth near him, and lay down to rest.  
  
Casey sat and stared out into the darkness. She was keeping watch – just in case Boromir dozed off to sleep on his watch. She sat cross-legged on the ground, with Frodo's head resting against her leg.  
  
A few hours later, Boromir had in fact fallen off to sleep. Casey was tired, but she dared not close her eyes in case some hidden danger chose that time to leap upon them.  
  
Legolas awoke from Boromir's snores. He saw, much more clearly now, the silhouette sitting near Frodo. He could see that it was a young girl, clothed in a beautiful white dress. Her hair hung down to just beyond her shoulders, and scattered among it were several flowers, which seemed to be perfectly happy there and had not wilted. Her eyes stared out intently, watchful. It was not soon that she turned, and saw him watching her. As his eyes caught hers, she stiffened instinctively. A blush spread across her translucent cheeks, as she realised that the elf had been watching her.  
  
In several swift but nimble strides, the elf crossed the little camp and stood beside her. He crouched down beside her, his blue steely eyes never leaving hers.  
  
Casey began to grow nervous, as the elf stared intently at her. How could he see her so clearly?  
  
"Who are you?" he finally whispered.  
  
"Er, I'm Casey," she whispered back. She was surprised that he could hear her, as he then replied, "Where are you from?"  
  
"Another world." Legolas was quite taken aback by this. It was not the reply he had expected.  
  
"Is your duty to protect Frodo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You swear that you will let no harm come to him?"  
  
Casey was getting worried. What was the elf up to? "Yes."  
  
"Then I shall do my best to help you," he whispered. "Now, get some rest – I shall keep watch."  
  
With that, he crept back to the other side of the camp, and proceeded to keep watch for the rest of the night. Casey sighed with relief, and lay down next to Frodo, who was in a deep sleep.  
  
The elf sat staring out into the night, his ears listening for any disturbance. There was none. He decided that he would do his best to help protect Frodo – and the angel. 


	5. A Little Accident Concerning Hobbits

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tolkein characters [yeah, like that's not obvious], just Casey. Y'know, nobody ever reads disclaimers, so I think it's a waste of time for me to keep on repeating them. Maybe just put one on the first chapter or something. But then again it's obvious that I don't own any of the characters, cause then I wouldn't really be writing *fanfiction*, I'd be writing my own book but then again...  
  
A/N: Wow, I have lots of reviews! [Does a Funky Chicken Dance(TM) around the room]. And I have more than Cebera, MWAHAHA!! Yes. Hmm. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, your time and effort is greatly appreciated since I do go on the Internet and read everyone's reviews. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Gandalf woke them all at dawn. Casey was still fast asleep, when Sam tripped over her.  
  
"Argh!" he screamed, as he fell onto the ground. That was more than enough to wake Casey up. She opened her eyes - and saw all the Fellowship staring at her - or rather an empty space.  
  
Casey started to panic, and leapt up. Instinctively, she ran and hid behind a tree, leaving several flowers in her mad flurry.  
  
To the astonishment of the Fellowship, the white flowers appeared from nowhere, and gently floated downwards, until they rested on the spot, which Sam had tripped over.  
  
"What was that?" asked Sam, clutching onto Frodo in fear. Legolas noticed the angel hiding behind the tree. A half-smile formed at his lips.  
  
"Ah, I'm scared!" said Pippin.  
  
"It must be some form of evil that Sauron has crafted," said Gimli suspiciously, while stroking his beard.  
  
"No, it was probably just Sam being clumsy. Hobbits never look where they're going," said Boromir.  
  
"Hey!" said Merry, and kicked Boromir's shins.  
  
"No, really, I'm scared," said Pippin.  
  
"It's an invisible orc! Run!" cried Gimli, taking out his axe.  
  
"Eep," said Sam.  
  
"Let go of me Sam," said Frodo, "You're suffocating me."  
  
"It was nothing, probably just a tree root or something," said Aragorn.  
  
"Come, pack up your belongings, we must go," said Gandalf, putting a stop to the discussion of Casey. The Fellowship calmed themselves down. Gimli put away his axe, Boromir stopped strangling Merry, and Sam disentangled himself from Frodo [a little reluctantly, may I just add]. They then began to pack away their belongings, and set off.  
  
Only Legolas had remained quiet during the heated debate. As the Fellowship walked, he trailed at the back to talk to Casey.  
  
"Really, an angel sleeping on the job," he murmured out of the side of his mouth.  
  
Casey grew worried.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, I was just tired. And Sam should have watched where he was going - " she stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"He couldn't see you. You must practise more caution, or else your secret will be out," Legolas smirked. Maybe now the angel would leave, and he would be given the job of protecting Frodo. He corrected himself - he shouldn't be thinking selfishly, as Galadriel had obviously appointed the angel to this, and he had no right to think otherwise.  
  
"I'm sorry," replied Casey softly. Legolas felt a pang of sympathy for the angel. She obviously did not know what to do. He sighed inwardly.  
  
"Listen, I promised to help Frodo, and yourself, and that is what I shall do," he said softly. Casey nodded her head, and the two carried on walking.  
  
Frodo had been walking with Aragorn further up ahead.  
  
"Yesterday, when we stopped to make camp, and I was just wondering..." Frodo stopped. He couldn't just accuse them of staring at him.  
  
Aragorn looked down at the little hobbit.  
  
"You were wondering what Legolas and I were talking about," he said, completing Frodo's sentence.  
  
The hobbit looked up and nodded, obviously relieved.  
  
Before Aragorn could say anything, Legolas came up behind him.  
  
"Aragorn, I must speak with you," he said in Sindarin.  
  
Aragorn nodded, a little puzzled, but then motioned for Frodo to join his friends ahead, saying, "I will tell you later."  
  
When they were left alone behind everyone else, Legolas too signalled for Casey to follow Frodo, and not listen to their secret discussion.  
  
As Frodo joined his hobbit friends, with Casey following closely behind him, Boromir turned and saw Aragorn and Legolas walking together.  
  
"They seem to be getting on very well," he murmured, a little jealously.  
  
Gimli stroked his beard again.  
  
"Aragorn, I still think that it is too risky for an inexperienced angel to protect Frodo. Why could they have not sent the protection of older, and wiser beings?" Legolas asked. Aragorn silenced him with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Legolas, Casey was sent from her world on purpose, to fulfil her destiny. And her destiny is to protect Frodo. We cannot question why, but I have my own beliefs of the matter." Aragorn fell silent and carried on walking.  
  
"What are your beliefs?"  
  
Aragorn laughed slightly. "Legolas, you are far too curious for an elf. Very well, I shall tell you. I believe that Casey was sent because she cannot feel the evil that the ring possesses, and therefore she will not be tempted."  
  
"Angels can be tempted too?"  
  
"Yes. Just like elves, humans," Aragorn's eye fell on Frodo, "and hobbits. But if angels fall under the spell of the ring, they will cease to become angels and become a servant of Sauron."  
  
Legolas nodded understandingly.  
  
"But I still don't understand - " Aragorn grunted in annoyance.  
  
"You don't understand what, Legolas?"  
  
"I still don't understand how she can protect him."  
  
Aragorn stopped walking. He needed Legolas to stop questioning the matter, or else it would arouse suspicion from the other members.  
  
"Every being needs more than just physical protection Legolas. Frodo's emotional protection has come in the form of an angel, and she will keep him away from the temptation of the ring. Do you understand now?"  
  
"But he doesn't even know that she exists - " Aragorn cut Legolas off again.  
  
"He will find out for himself. Now come, we must catch up with the rest." He pointed to the rest of the Fellowship, who had stopped by a large tree to rest.  
  
As Frodo munched his sausages [A/N: altogether now - aawww...], he grew thoughtful. What was the "thing" that Sam had tripped over? What had Legolas and Aragorn been discussing about him? And - a strange feeling came over him again. He did not know what it was, but he felt that someone was watching him again.  
  
Sam noticed Frodo stop in mid-munch. Something was blatantly wrong.  
  
"Mr Frodo? Are you alright?"  
  
Frodo's head jerked upwards.  
  
"Yes, of course I am." Frodo looked around nervously, to see if anyone else had noticed his strange behavior. No one had, as the rest of the Fellowship carried on eating. After giving Sam a reassuring smile, Frodo followed suit and resumed his eating.  
  
Casey's mouth watered. She could smell the delicious aroma of the sausages, and yet she dared not take one - she had no idea what would happen if she ate on. Would the Fellowship be able to see the sausage on its way through her digestive system? The thought made her cringe. Ever since that incident of Sam tripping over her, she had grown more alert and watchful. She knew that she would have to be more careful, and never allow anything like that to happen again.  
  
When they camped again for the night, Casey sat slightly further away from the camp. Legolas had warned her that at night, he could see her more clearly, and therefore other members of the Fellowship would be able to see her too. She shivered slightly - not from the cold but from the sheer darkness of the night. Anything could spring out, and she would be caught unaware.  
  
Casey looked over at the camp. Frodo was sleeping between Aragorn and Sam, who she had learnt were very protective over him. Casey studied the ringbearer closely. The fire from the camp played over his delicate, if not effeminate features, making them look even more beautiful than ever. She sighed, and wrapped her arms around her knees, bringing them closer to her chest. She couldn't say that she was enjoying herself here, but at least it was better than her monotonous routine back home.  
  
As Casey carried on staring at Frodo, she heard a low growl come from behind her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: dun-dun-DUN!! Ooh, cliffie! I just had to put one in!! Sorry for the long delay for this chapter, but I was suffering from a touch of writer's block. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story, I just thought that it seemed to be a pretty good idea at the time. Should I take it up to Mordor, or should I just drop it where the movie ended? And when should I let Frodo and Casey fall in love? [they will, I promise] Suggestions are most helpful. 


	6. Frodo's Discovery

Disclaimer: See the last chapter for my insane warbling and opinion on disclaimers [if you really can be bothered]  
  
A/N: Here it is... my first action chapter! Okay, it may suck a little, but I'm sorry! It's pretty hard to write a chapter involving some sort of fighting, so just bear with me for now.  
  
A note to other authors [Luck of the Irish in particular]: Thank you all for reviewing!! I had a sudden realisation the other day, as I was reading random pieces of fanfic. Yes, I realised that there are a lot of other Frodo/Elijah lovers out there in the world, and most of the love interests are called Casey. I'm not copying anyone, I always thought that Casey was a cool name [not from The Faculty, but from Scream - Drew Barrymore's character?]. Hm, yeah, I wonder why everyone likes the name Casey so much...!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before she could even think, something leapt onto her from behind, and pinned her to the ground. Instinctively, Casey opened her mouth and screamed.  
  
Legolas sat upright. What was that? Other members of the Fellowship began to stir. And still, the girl's screams rang through the forest.  
  
"Casey..." he murmured. He peered through the forest - and saw a large orc on top of a pale figure. Suddenly, more orcs appeared.  
  
"Huh? What's happening - " Before Pippin could finish his sentence, a blizzard of arrows hailed on the camp.  
  
"Orcs!" cried Legolas.  
  
Casey was suffocating - a great, big orc had just landed on top of her and she couldn't push him off. She could hear his breathing in his ear, his saliva dripping everywhere. Frantically, she tried to wriggle loose from his grip but it was no use - the orc seemed quite content with just lying on top of her and leaving his friends to attack the others.  
  
"Oh great, just great," thought Casey, "I have a fat orc lying and drooling on top of me and I can't get him off! Now then, I wonder if orcs have crotches..."  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
The elf's ears pricked up at the sound. Casey was calling him - she would never do so unless she was in trouble. He ran to the edge of the camp and saw an orc lying on top of something - or someone. Without even thinking, he fired an arrow. The arrow hit its target, the orc's neck. The orc went limp.  
  
Aragorn had grabbed a flaming branch and was swinging it around madly, while Gimli and Boromir fought back to back, slicing off orc heads and arms. Gandalf was lifting the hobbits up into a tree, for their protection. When they were all up, he drew out his sword and joined in the fighting. At that moment, it seemed like a stalemate - neither side was going to give up.  
  
Casey felt the full weight of the orc bear down on her.  
  
"Oh great, I bet my dress is really dirty now..." she thought. With a heave, she pushed the dead orc off her - and to spite him [A/N: do they have female orcs?!], she kicked him in the face. Then Casey gathered up her skirts and ran as fast as she could to the camp. But she was too late.  
  
An orc was firing arrows up into the tree. One hit Frodo, and he fell.  
  
"Frodo!" cried Sam. Merry and Pippin were struggling to hold Sam back, or else they would all fall down.  
  
Casey rushed to the fallen hobbit, and tried to revive him. She did not care that the remaining hobbits were staring at her from above. The only thing that mattered now was whether Frodo was alive or not...  
  
The same orc now approached her from behind, and notched an arrow into his bow. Slowly, he drew the string back. Casey turned as she heard the creaking of the bow. In slow-motion, the orc, with a sinister grin on his face, release the string. The arrow flew towards Casey and Frodo...  
  
"Oh no, I am so dead, wait I'm already dead, no Frodo will be dead, oh shit I suck at being a guardian angel..." These thoughts were racing through Casey's mind as the arrow flew closer and closer.  
  
"Please, let it stop!" she screamed inwardly. She shut her eyes and hugged the still unconscious Frodo to her, and waited for the arrow. And waited. And waited.  
  
Finally she opened her eyes.  
  
The arrow had stopped about one foot away from her head. Casey started hyperventilating. The orc adopted a stunned expression, losing its grin.  
  
"Huh?" she said to herself.  
  
Then she finally figured it out. With plenty of concentration, she made the arrow turn around a hundred and eighty degrees. And then she released the arrow.  
  
The arrow flew straight and swift, and hit its target - the orc's heart. The orc fell dead to the ground, with its stunned expression still on its face.  
  
"Cool," thought Casey. In her mind she did a little Happy Dance.  
  
Looking around, Casey found that the battle was still commencing - Aragorn was fending off two fat orcs, and Gimli had somehow jumped onto another and was riding it like a cowboy, while hitting it with his axe.  
  
She heard a slight cough come from beside her. Then, she realised that she was still holding Frodo in her arms - and he was fully awake.  
  
Casey looked down, and found herself staring into the hobbit's large blue eyes. He seemed to have adopted the orc's stunned expression, as his mouth fell open.  
  
"Eep," said Casey. She dropped the hobbit onto the ground, picked up her skirts and ran as far as she could, away from the camp, away from Frodo.  
  
"Who was that?" said Merry, as Gandalf lowered him down from the tree.  
  
"Mr Frodo! Thank goodness you're all right!" cried Sam, enveloping Frodo into a hug. Frodo was speechless. All that he remembered was that he had fallen out of the tree... and had woken up in the arms of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. But somehow, he felt that she was not human, nor elf.  
  
"Come Frodo," said Aragorn, wiping his dagger on a piece of cloth, "Are you hurt?"  
  
Frodo managed to shake his head.  
  
The Fellowship surrounded Frodo, each with their own opinion of who the mysterious stranger was.  
  
"It was another of Sauron's strange evil beings! He sent the orcs and her to kill us all!" cried Gimli.  
  
"No, she saved Frodo! She can't have been evil!" cried Pippin.  
  
"The orcs could not have been sent by Sauron, we are still too far from Mordor," said Boromir.  
  
"Maybe they were sent by Saruman," said Aragorn.  
  
"No, they did not have the mark of the White Hand," said Legolas.  
  
"Then where did the orcs come from?" asked Merry.  
  
"I believe they were just a band of wandering orcs, they were not in league with any of our enemies," said Gandalf wisely.  
  
"But what about that ghost thing? Was it evil or not?" asked Gimli persistently.  
  
The Fellowship remained silent; none had a reply to his question. For those who knew, they chose to remain quiet about it.  
  
"I think that we should leave this place," said Sam.  
  
Aragorn looked at the little hobbit, and said to him reassuringly, "The orcs are dead, we can stay here for what is left of the night."  
  
"No, I don't feel safe here," said Pippin quietly.  
  
Then, Legolas' keen eyes spotted something on the ground next to Frodo. It was a small drop of some sort of white substance. He crept silently away, leaving the Fellowship to discuss the matter further.  
  
Legolas reached a small clearing, close to the place where the orcs had first emerged. There, bathed in the moonlight, he saw the angel crouched on a tree root, huddling her knees to her chest.  
  
"Casey?" he whispered, coming closer to her.  
  
The angel's head jerked up as the elf spoke. The elf saw tears in her eyes. At first, he thought that she must have been upset that Frodo had seen her. But then, as he drew even closer to her, he realised that this was not the only reason why.  
  
"You are wounded," murmured Legolas. Tenderly, his fingers closed around the arrow that was stuck in the angel's arm.  
  
"It hurts," Casey said.  
  
"Of course it does," whispered Legolas absently, as he tried to figure out how to pull the arrow out.  
  
"No, it's not meant to, Galadriel said that angels don't feel any pain," insisted Casey.  
  
As Legolas jerked the arrow slightly, Casey whimpered in pain, and a small trickle of white blood oozed out.  
  
"Urgh, why is my blood white?" asked Casey.  
  
Legolas chose to ignore her. He pulled the arrow out quickly, and, ignoring Casey's protests, bandaged her arm tightly with a rag.  
  
"Ow! Go easy, that hurts!" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
Legolas tied a knot and patted her arm.  
  
"You did a very brave thing Casey," he said.  
  
Casey sighed, and turned her head in the direction of the camp.  
  
"He saw me."  
  
Legolas nodded his head.  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, until they heard someone approach.  
  
"Legolas? Who are you talking to..." Aragorn's voice faded, as he saw Casey.  
  
Casey wiped her nose on her sleeve.  
  
"I must go back now," said Legolas. He kissed Casey on her cheek, and left. Casey lay down on the leafy floor, and cried softly to herself.  
  
When Aragorn and Legolas returned to the camp, Frodo was trying to sleep. But he could not get her face out of his mind. How he had stared at her, while she was protecting him - her large doe eyes had grown even larger when she had seen him looking at her, and her lips had parted slightly. And then, she had run away, with her dress billowing behind her, and her hair flowing. But she was so very pale, and seemed... well, almost transparent and delicate.  
  
Who was she?  
  
She had saved him. She must've been something like his guardian angel.  
  
Frodo was not a stupid hobbit. He put two and two together, and realised that there was a strong possibility that she could have been that presence following him since Rivendell. Relieved at having got somewhere with his stubborn thoughts, Frodo got himself into a comfortable sleeping position and tried to sleep.  
  
Frodo rose, after an hour's tossing and turning. There was still several hours before daybreak. He needed a walk. He picked his way carefully over the sleeping bodies, trying not to step on anyone. Then, he walked away from the small clearing where the camp was situated, and ventured deeper into the dark forest.  
  
Casey woke. She heard someone whistling softly. Quickly, she jumped up and hid behind a tree.  
  
"Geez, can't a girl get any peace?" she thought, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
Then she saw him.  
  
Frodo.  
  
He was coming nearer.  
  
He whistled to himself, and then yawned, stretching his arms in the air. Even that simple gestured made Casey sigh to herself softly.  
  
Frodo was too tired to return to the camp. He had wandered too far already. Without thinking, he curled up on a large tree root, the same one Casey had sat on, and went to sleep.  
  
Casey emerged from her hiding place. Frodo could not stay there. Gathering her courage, she wrapped her arms around Frodo. He moaned softly in his sleep. She froze, and counted to ten in her mind. He remained still. She lifted him, and was surprised to find that he wasn't as heavy as she had expected. Then, Casey made her way back to the camp, carrying Frodo all the way.  
  
As she lay him down between Aragorn and Sam, Frodo's eyes fluttered ever so gently. Casey ignored this, and carried on arranging his cloak around him, acting as a blanket. With this done, she stood up to leave. But when she looked down at the sleeping hobbit's face, she did something that was unexpected for her. Casey brushed her lips against his cheek, and fled in embarrassment.  
  
Frodo's eyes fluttered again, and he opened them. He had felt something soft and sweet against his lips, and that had woken him up. All he saw was the sleeping [and snoring] Fellowship surrounding him and...  
  
The pale figure of his guardian angel darting into the trees. 


	7. Thoughts

Disclaimer: Wait a minute, I don't need a disclaimer, because...  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. No just kidding, this is a really long author's note, the actual chapter is further down.  
  
If you dislike reading my warblings and pleas for suggestions, I suggest scroll downwards quickly. But don't come and flame me if you think my story sucks, cause you should have carried on reading this and reviewed.  
  
So, on we go.  
  
1. Thank you to all those you have reviewed! I like reviews, a lot. I think all authors do anyway.  
  
2. I need some help; do any of you actually dislike my character, Casey? Because I am so desperate to *not* turn her into a Mary-Sue. In fact, I want to make her as normal as possible, and not annoyingly perfect.  
  
3. I think that it would be cool to take it all the way up to Mordor... but then there would be *major* spoilers for those who haven't read the book. Okay, I admit I have, but I skipped everything that didn't include Frodo, cause I read the book after I saw the movie. I should actually go and read it again.  
  
4. You all know that Casey and Frodo will fall in love, but how far should they go? Will this fanfic turn from a cute PG-13 to a racy NC-17?  
  
Meanwhile, here is a little, short chapter to tantalise your taste buds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Casey ran away from the camp as fast as she could, her thoughts in a muddle. Her heart was beating fast, and her cheeks were still red from that kiss. She refused to think any more about Frodo until the morning - she really did need her beauty sleep. Lying down on the ground, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Frodo threw his blanket off himself and followed the mysterious girl into the forest.  
  
"She moves so fast... surely she must be half-elf or half-rabbit," thought Frodo to himself, as he frantically pursued her.  
  
Soon she stopped and looking around warily, lay down to sleep. Frodo waited and tried to control his gasps for air, as he was so out of breath. Her breathing became steadier and slower, as she entered the land of dreams.  
  
Frodo emerged from his hiding place, and crept over to the sleeping girl. As she slept, her cares and worries disappeared from her face, making her look even more angelic than before.  
  
He sat down on a nearby rock, and studied his guardian angel.  
  
She wasn't the most beautiful girl he had ever seen - Arwen was prettier, and so was Rosie Cotton. It was her eyes that were truly beautiful, because they had so much depth in them. But now they were closed to the world. Her features were not perfect - she had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep and her hair was tangled and a little wild. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink, but being an angel, she seemed to have an ethereal glow about her that no other living mortal could ever possess. She was just a girl, an ordinary one. But his heart started to beat faster as he stared at her for longer. Frodo blushed, and walked back to the camp, still dazed.  
  
Gandalf let them sleep until several hours after dawn, since he thought they deserved extra sleep after the attack last night. Legolas had already awoken long before, but the others, especially Aragorn, were ashamed at having overslept.  
  
Casey followed the Fellowship as they set out again, but a safer distance. She had slept well, but now the events of last night ran through her head.  
  
"Did I really kiss him? Did I really mean to?" Casey thought to herself, as she picked her way over the rocky landscape. "What does this mean?" 


	8. Dreaming of Her

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of the characters except Casey. Is that crystal clear, Mr. I OWN ALL THE RIGHTS Big Cheese Guy? Argh! No, I'm sorry, please don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Hehe. Sorry, that was me just trying to inject some humor into this fanfic, it's pretty... "non-humorous" at the moment. Thank you to all the really genuinely helpful suggestions, here are my replies:  
  
1. Thank you for the cookies. Er, what's a lemon? I don't think it's meant to imply the fruity variety.  
  
2. I think that I may take it up to Mordor - but not up to Shelob, cause that would just complicate things. I don't want Casey to affect Frodo so much that he would eventually throw the ring in... I want Gollum to help in his own way. Oops, spoiler there. Sorry.  
  
3. Um... okay, scrap that suggestion on a higher rating, I've decided that my mind is too pure and innocent to be writing NC-17 stuff [for chrissakes, I'm only 15!! Okay, I'll be 16 soon but still...]. Technically I'm not even allowed to read NC-17 stuff so I wouldn't be able to read my own fanfic and that would just confuse things even more...!  
  
4. Aah, I'm so glad everyone likes Casey! I have a drawing of her... if anyone is really interested in seeing how she would look like, leave your email address and I'll scan it over. No wait, I have to go and colour it in first.  
  
5. However, this is the probably the most surreal chapter by far - and some action between Casey and Frodo. In fact, this may probably be the only action between them!! Um, and I'm not used to writing lovey-dovey stuff, so bear with me all you anti-romance people. It is Valentine's Day! C'mon people, feel the love!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nightfall.  
  
The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire.  
  
The soft breathing of the hobbits, accompanied by Gimli's snores that sounded as if a lizard had got stuck down his throat.  
  
Gandalf's heavy breathing, as the air got sucked in and blown out through his beard.  
  
Frodo closed his eyes.  
  
He was dreaming.  
  
It was the same dream, the same one that he had dreamt since the night...  
  
*That* night. How could anyone possibly forget?  
  
He was dreaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the exact same location. A large pasture field.  
  
The Shire. His home. Oh, how he missed Bag End so much!  
  
"Frodo?" An angelic voice called out to him. He turned around.  
  
There she was, standing behind him. In her white dress, billowing in the wind and a bunch of wildflowers clutched in her hand.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" she cried, and laughingly, she ran from him.  
  
A smile graced Frodo's lips, and he followed her, joining in the laughter.  
  
They ran over the fields, and she leapt over the wooden fence and entered the crop field. He carried on following her.  
  
She ran in the golden field, brushing aside the willowy stalks as she turned around every now and then to make sure that he was still following her. Everytime she caught his eye, she would smile, and he would return it.  
  
He would catch her soon.  
  
She stopped in the middle of the field, allowing him to catch up. Her back was to him. She stood still, soaking in the whole of the Shire in her dark eyes, her hair floating with the wind.  
  
Frodo came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. He buried his head of curls into her neck, as she, surprised, dropped the flowers and turned over to face him.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
[*Author panicking at this moment that her parents would walk in right now...*]  
  
Her lips tasted soft and rather fruity as they came into contact with his own.  
  
He felt a sense of heat spread to his cheeks as her lips parted and the kiss deepened.  
  
How long they stood there, he did not know. And he did not care. His arms tightened around her waist, as hers tightened around his neck. They were completely alone.  
  
Finally, they pulled apart.  
  
There was a silence, as the lovers stared into each other's eyes.  
  
He spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, shyly and hesitantly.  
  
She tilted her head to one side. Just that simple action made Frodo fall in love with her even more. After a brief pause, as she bit her lip thoughtfully, her eyes suddenly lit up.  
  
She beckoned him to come closer. Frodo raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
With one hand on the back of his neck, she tilted his head towards her and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
It was just a dream.  
  
A stupid, meaningless dream.  
  
Frodo sighed.  
  
A tear slid down his porcelain cheek.  
  
It would never come true... would it? 


	9. Defeated by the Mountain

Disclaimer: See last chapter. If you're really interested.  
  
A/N: Here we go! Again, thank you to those who have reviewed - you can review as many times as you like, I don't care! Just show your appreciation! [hehe].  
  
Sorry if I'm a bit slow at churning out these chapters, but it takes me an awful long time to write these, due to my immense lack of brain cells. Yeah I know... the *suspense*! Don't worry, I have the rest of the story planned out. Kind of.  
  
And to Eri... stop writing evil reviews! I only forgive because I see you in school everyday and you are my buddy. So nuh.  
  
And I am reading LOTR again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was mid-day. Gandalf decided that the company should rest on a rocky hillside, before carrying on their journey. The Fellowship were tired, but their spirits were high.  
  
They decided to make use of their short free time. Gandalf smoked his pipe, while debating with Gimli on which route to take. Merry, Pippin, Boromir and Aragorn practised sword fighting, while Frodo and Sam looked on. Casey had wandered to the edge of the rocky face. In the distance she could see Mount Doom, already erupting fire and ice. She shivered a little at the thought of having to go all the way up there.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Legolas brushed past her. He leapt onto a rock and peered into the sky. Casey followed his gaze and saw what he saw.  
  
"Spies of Saruman! Hide!" cried Gandalf. With astonishing speed, the Fellowship ducked for cover under the various vegetation nearby. And they held their breath and waited.  
  
Moments passed. The screeching birds flew in an arc around them, and then finally returned to their master. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and clambered out from their hiding places.  
  
"We must take the pass of Caradhras," said Gandalf wearily. The Fellowship followed.  
  
They climbed up the snowy slopes of Caradhras, almost short of breath due to the high altitude. Where Casey walked, her feet left no imprint. She was quite surprised that although her feet were bare, she could not feel the cold. Suddenly Frodo stumbled and rolled downwards, only to be caught some feet down by Casey. Aragorn helped Frodo up. But something was amiss.  
  
"The ring!" said Frodo, while searching with his hands around his neck. He looked in the snow around him, until he caught a glint in the snow, some feet away from him. Boromir got to the ring first, and picked it up by its chain and out of the snow.  
  
Casey breathed inwards. It was the first time she had seen the ring - and she knew that it would not be the last. Somehow, she knew what Boromir was feeling, and trying to resist.  
  
While Boromir spoke, the ring called out to Casey.  
  
"No," she whispered, "only Frodo shall take you. I won't."  
  
Again the ring called to her. It wanted to be free, away from Frodo, and back to its master, Sauron. Frodo would use the ring for himself. If Casey would bear the ring to Sauron, then she would be rewarded greatly...  
  
"No," Casey whispered again. But she was only a young angel.  
  
Casey moved towards the ring, as if some invisible power was drawing her closer to it, as Boromir held it, still dangling from its chain.  
  
She halted midway between Boromir and Frodo. Something deep inside her told her that she shouldn't take the ring. What would she do with it? She was only a simple girl, an ordinary one. And then she remembered. Her duty was to protect Frodo on his journey to Mount Doom... to destroy the ring.  
  
Casey took a step back. Again the ring called for her, plaintively. She took another step back. And another. And some more, until the ring did not call for her anymore.  
  
For Boromir too resisted the urge, and returned the ring to Frodo. Casey breathed a sigh of relief. Her worry lessened further when Frodo's shirt concealed the ring from her sight.  
  
And on they went.  
  
The Fellowship went along an ancient pass on Caradhdras, its path long covered by heavy snowfall. The going became harder, as the snowfall thickened and threatened to never cease. The Fellowship had to make do with forming a sort of trench, as they could not walk on top like Casey and Legolas. But even Casey found it hard to not get blown away, and so she clutched onto Legolas' arm with one hand and with the other hand held her skirts, in case she did a "Marilyn Monroe".  
  
"We must turn back!" yelled Aragorn above the wind to Gandalf.  
  
"NO!" Gandalf yelled back. "This is Saruman's devilry."  
  
They bickered among each other for a while, trying to decide which path they should take, while Gandalf yelled some elfish words to try and calm the wind.  
  
Legolas peered out into the air. All he could see was a great mist, and snow falling everywhere. This path was useless.  
  
A mighty rumble came from above, and then ice, snow and rock fell on them from the heavens. Casey looked up, and all she could see was the enormous hail falling down towards them. And then nothing more.  
  
There was silence, and the wind lessened slightly, as if waiting to see if they were still alive.  
  
A pale hand shot out from the heap of snow.  
  
They were alive.  
  
One by one, the Fellowship dug themselves out of the snow.  
  
"Let the ringbearer decide," said Gandalf.  
  
"We will go through the Mines of Moria," said Frodo.  
  
Gandalf breathed heavily. This was Saruman's intention.  
  
The winds lessened slightly, and the sun shone. But their path was blocked by rocks, and so they turned back.  
  
They were half-way down the slope when Legolas noticed someone missing.  
  
"Casey," he murmured.  
  
"Who?" asked Pippin, as he was standing close by.  
  
Without answering, Legolas sprinted upwards again.  
  
"No! Come back you fool of an elf!" screamed Gandalf.  
  
Legolas did not turn back until he reached the place where they had stopped. All he could see was a large heap of snow. He dug into it frantically with his hands.  
  
"No, no... where is she?" he murmured to himself as he carried on his search. Aragorn soon joined him, having left the Fellowship to ponder among them what the pair were up to.  
  
"Hehe, maybe they're... y'know..."  
  
"Shut up Merry."  
  
"Sorry. But it is possible... isn't it?"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
Merry crossed his arms angrily and stuck his tongue out at Frodo. Frodo did not see this, as he was wondering who Casey was. And then he too noticed the lack of that presence around him. Where had his angel gone?  
  
Finally Legolas and Aragorn were rewarded. The snow parted underneath the elf's nimble hands, and a pale, almost deathly white face was underneath.  
  
"Is it her?" said Aragorn, for he could not see.  
  
"It is," said Legolas, as he dug further to uncover the rest of the body. When he had done so, he removed his cloak and wrapped it around her.  
  
She was unconscious, still, her lips blue and parted slightly.  
  
Gimli was about to declare that they should move on without them, when Aragorn and Legolas returned. But Legolas appeared as if he was carrying someone wrapped in a cloak.  
  
"Legolas? What is this witchery?" Gimli asked. As Legolas came closer, Gimli saw that there was no one wrapped in the cloak. The hobbits questioned Legolas, but he refused to answer anyone. Only Gandalf and Aragorn knew.  
  
That night, Legolas bore the still unconscious angel away from the camp, and lit a fire. There, he unwrapped her from the cloak, and tried to revive her cold body. Gradually, the warmth seeped into her, and her eyelids fluttered open.  
  
In the darkness, Legolas could see her pale form clearly.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You were unconscious."  
  
Casey wrapped the warm cloak around her, and watched the fire play upon the elf's face, and light up his perfect features.  
  
"I thought I had died. But then I remembered I was already dead." A tear trickled down her cheek, as the memories of her home came back to her, and her life before.  
  
Legolas pulled her closer into a hug, as the angel sobbed in his arms. After a while, she wiped away her tears and a little reluctantly, Legolas removed his embrace.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"We had to turn back," he whispered, "and we shall go through the Mines of Moria soon."  
  
Casey paused. Her eyes grew larger.  
  
"The Mines?"  
  
Legolas nodded, not knowing why Casey was panicking.  
  
"Is it dark in there?"  
  
"Of course. Why..."  
  
Casey nodded, as Legolas' lips formed an O shape. The realization had dawned upon him.  
  
"He will be able to see me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:::sweatdrop:::  
  
A/N: Long chapter, I know. The next chapter is one from my other fanfic, The Mary-Sue Story, which I just had to put in! Sorry guys! It has nothing to do with Casey and co., I just thought that it would provide some subtle humour and a break from all this angst. 


	10. Saruman's Theme Song

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tolkein characters, or the song featured in this chapter. The song is from Moulin Rouge, and is sung by Nicole Kidman - the Sparkling Diamonds Melody.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter will scar some of you for life, but I couldn't resist...!  
  
==================================================  
  
"Yes!" Saruman punched his arms in the air in victory, before covering his crystal ball with some random silk cloth. He hummed merrily to himself. He was the coolest - he was the evilest. And he had succeeded in making the Fellowship go through the Mines of Moria, where they would all die! Or so he thought.  
  
Saruman skipped to the entrance of his wonderful tower. He flung open the doors, and standing at the top of the stairs, he stared down at the land surrounding Isenguard - full of Orcs, Uruk-hai, goblins ...  
  
Saruman: The French are glad to die ... for love!  
  
[Trumpets, as orcs begin to look up from their work].  
  
Saruman: A kiss on the hand may be quite continental!  
  
Orcs: But diamonds are a girl's best friend!  
  
Saruman: A kiss may be grand but it, won't pay the rental on your humble flat!  
  
[Orcs and Uruk-hai join Saruman, with one ugly demon thing on each side of the step]  
  
Saruman: Or help you feed your alley cat!  
  
Uruk-hai: Men grow cold as, girls grow old  
  
Saruman: And we all lose are charms in the end!  
  
[Does a twirl as he begins to descend down the stairs]  
  
Saruman: But square-cut or pear-shaped these rocks don't lose, their shape!  
  
Orcs: Diamonds are a girl's best friend!  
  
Orcs + Uruk-hai: Cause we are living in a material world  
  
Saruman: And I am a material girl!  
  
[Blows a kiss]  
  
Saruman: Come and get me orcs! [A/N: urgh]  
  
[Prances like a magnificent poof, and finally arrives back at the tower]  
  
Saruman: And that's when those louses go back to their spouses! Diamonds  
  
Orcs: Diamonds!  
  
Saruman: Are a  
  
Uruk-hai: Are a!  
  
Saruman: Girl's  
  
Orcs: Girl's!  
  
Saruman: Best  
  
Uruk-hai: Best!  
  
Saruman: Friend!  
  
[All group at bottom of stairs and do jazz-hands, while smiling cheesily.]  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHA!! 


	11. Entering Moria

Disclaimer: I own Casey and five bucks. And some gum. Want some? *Author munches thoughtfully as she proceeds to write.*  
  
A/N: Hehe, glad you all found the last chapter amusing! Did any of you go and read my other fanfic? It's equally hilarious. Hehe. Yeah. Sorry, I just needed some humor in there or else I would have died of boredom or something.  
  
Um, the idea of marriage between Frodo and Casey sounds pretty good but I don't know cause Casey is still meant to be normal height [say, my height, 5"3] and Frodo's like what? 4"? Unless I shrink her or something, but that would be too cliché. Thoughts?  
  
Revelation: my author's notes are becoming longer than my chapter itself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Casey was staring into space. She had woken up some minutes ago, but the rest of the Fellowship were still fast asleep. She was observing Frodo, and how his eyelashes fluttered against his cheek ever so daintily. He moaned every now and then, and tossed and turned.  
  
"What is he dreaming about?" Casey wondered, as she fingered her necklace thoughtfully. "Is he dreaming about me?" Casey's cheeks began to flush as she pondered how racy the hobbit's dreams were. But then her mind turned to more serious issues.  
  
"What am I going to do in the mines? He will be able to see me!" She bit her lip, and without thinking, she bit down harder. She yelped in pain as a drop of blood began to emerge from her lip.  
  
The Fellowship began to wake, and continue on their journey.  
  
It was nearing nightfall by the time they had reached the entrance to Moria. It was dark, and the air was still. Casey shivered inwardly. She wished that there was another way round the mountain, but there was no other choice. She would have done almost anything to avoid going through the creepy mines.  
  
The moonlight shone onto the rocky wall, and illuminated the door for the Fellowship to see.  
  
Gandalf gripped his staff and pointed at the door, while the Fellowship gasped in awe of its ethereal beauty.  
  
"Speak, friend, and enter," he said, while pointing to the elvish script.  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.  
  
"Well it's very simple. If you're a friend you just say the password," replied Gandalf. He pushed his staff into a notch in the door and began to call out a random elvish phrase.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Puzzled, Gandalf tried using his shoulder against the door.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship retired to the rocks, and sat there to rest. A chill rose up Casey's spine, as she stared out into the water, from hiding behind Legolas. Something wasn't right. There was something in there. Merry and Pippin began to throw stones into the water, as a way to relieve their boredom. Casey's panic rose with every soft "plonk!" as each stone landed into the murky water.  
  
"Stop them," she whispered in Legolas' ear, having to tiptoe to account for the elf's tall height. Legolas flushed slightly at the thought of Casey standing so close to him.  
  
Aragorn, it seemed, had read Casey's mind. He clutched Pippin's arm as it was in mid-air.  
  
"Do not disturb the water," he murmured, and released Pippin's arm. Pippin dropped the stone onto the ground.  
  
Several ripples began to emerge from the far side of the water. Casey started to panic. What was wrong? Why couldn't Gandalf figure out how to get inside? She was about to step out from behind Legolas when he put an arm out.  
  
"Not yet," he whispered.  
  
"Not yet what?" asked the ever-inquisitive Pippin. Legolas got away without replying, for it was then that Frodo had solved the riddle.  
  
"What is elvish for friend?" he asked, standing up.  
  
"Hmm. Mellon," replied Gandalf. At this moment, the doors opened, just as the ripples moved closer to the shore. Gandalf ushered them all inside quickly, with Legolas and Casey bringing up the rear.  
  
When they were all inside, Gandalf inserted a crystal into the top of his staff, and blew softly. Casey remained by the entrance, not wanting to enter.  
  
"Soon you will feel the hospitality of the dwarves," Gimli said proudly. The others ignored what he said, but took in their surroundings.  
  
"And they call this a mine," he continued, " A mine!"  
  
"This isn't a mine," said Boromir sneering, "it is a tomb!"  
  
The realization dawned on Gimli.  
  
"Nooooo!" he cried.  
  
Legolas analysed an arrow from a rotting skeleton. "Goblins!"  
  
"We should never have come here," Boromir said accusingly to Gandalf.  
  
Just then, Casey noticed something slide quickly past her. Before she could think, Frodo cried out, and fell with a thump to the floor. Somehow, he was borne away to the water before Casey could even react.  
  
"Oh fuck!" she yelled, not realizing that everyone could hear her. But they weren't paying any attention to her - their thoughts were on Frodo, who at this moment was about to be dragged into the water.  
  
Casey ran and grabbed Frodo, almost playing tug-of-war with the tentacle. The hobbits gathered round her and began to attempt to slice the thick tentacle with their little swords. Casey drew out Frodo's sword, Sting, and joined in the slicing, while shouting for Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
The tentacle withdrew, and the hobbits and Casey breathed a sigh of relief. Frodo flopped down on the ground. Before any of them could question, or even notice Casey's presence, the monster rose out of the water.  
  
"Eep," said Pippin.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Frodo.  
  
"Argh!" yelled Sam and Merry in unison.  
  
"Holy shit!" screamed Casey. Sam and Merry looked questioningly at her, and Merry opened his mouth to speak. Before any sound could be emitted, the tentacle, now accompanied by more, grabbed Frodo again.  
  
"No!" screamed Casey, as the tentacle swung Frodo higher into the air. Boromir and Aragorn joined the hobbits outside, and began to attack the tentacles as best as they could. Casey started to panic.  
  
"Okay, can't use any psychic power here..." she thought, but then remembered that she still had Sting in her hand. Cautiously, she waded deeper into the water and joined in the slashing of the tentacles. It was a difficult job, due to the fact that the tentacles moved faster than she could, and she still had to avoid being grabbed by one of them.  
  
There was a terrible crunching sound as the monster opened its jaws wide to receive its prey. Frodo screamed even louder. At this moment, Aragorn sliced off the offending tentacle. With a screech from the monster, Frodo fell straight into Casey's awaiting arms.  
  
"Into the mines! Hurry!" Gandalf cried. With as much speed as she could muster, Casey ran into the mines, still carrying Frodo. Aragorn had picked up Sam and Boromir had picked up Merry and Pippin and were running in front of Casey. The monster started to emerge fully from the water, but was halted briefly by a shower of arrows of Legolas. Gimli was hiding somewhere among Gandalf's robes [A/N: Yeah, those robes are mighty big ].  
  
Just as they had entered the mines, the monster attempted to try and enter too. Casey put Frodo down.  
  
It couldn't fit in. In its fury, it ripped down the rocks, causing them to tumble and separate the Fellowship from it.  
  
The last glimmer of light from outside fell across their faces as the rocks closed down among them.  
  
Silence.  
  
All was dark. Gandalf re-lit his crystal.  
  
"Now we must face the dark and treacherous catacombs of Moria..." his voice trailed off as he found that none of them were listening to him. In fact, none of them were even looking at him.  
  
Normally he would have been insulted.  
  
But now, he understood.  
  
"Casey," he said solemnly.  
  
The dripping wet angel was standing next to Legolas, who had a protective arm around her shoulders.  
  
Frodo looked at her in amazement, his mouth falling wide open. The rest of the Fellowship had a similar reaction, save Aragorn and Gandalf, who were looking knowingly at each other. Casey looked back at Frodo.  
  
"Um, hi?" 


	12. Fool of a Took!

Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
A/N: Wow, 54 reviews! Thanks guys! *tears in eyes*. I would like to thank the Academy...!   
  
I'm glad that at least one person got the hint about Legolas [well done Ezellohar Shark and Shark,the smart half] ... did anyone else catch on?  
  
And uh, about Casey's swearing... I don't think I over did it but hell, if a huge octopus thing tried to attack me, I'd probably start swearing like there was no tomorrow!   
  
I agree with Harle, Frodo romances are damn hard to find, and usually they're slashy ones with either Sam or Aragorn! Y'see, that's why I decided to write this fic.  
  
I will keep the marriage thing as a possible ending, by the way. Aw, wouldn't that be cute?! However, I do have other possible endings "up my sleeve", or so they say. But I won't say, or else it'd ruin the surprise.   
  
And yes, there will be some Casey/Frodo action... just be patient. Would anyone else like a special Saruman fic, dedicated to him singing lovely songs?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frodo stared, stunned. She was standing in front of him, soaking wet and still clutching his sword.   
  
"Um, hi?" she said.   
  
No one spoke.   
  
Gandalf cleared his throat in an authoritative manner.   
  
"Ah Casey, you've decided to grace us all with your presence," he said. She smiled shyly, and shifted her feet a little.  
  
"And who is this girl that you know of, Gandalf?" asked Gimli.  
  
"This is Casey," replied Gandalf, "Frodo's guardian for this journey to Mordor. She is no ordinary girl, but an angel, and has been following us since we left Rivendell. Already she has proved her capability, when she saved Frodo from the orcs. "   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, as Gandalf's lengthy speech soaked in. Casey nervously chewed her lip and brushed her hair behind her ears, while Frodo showed a sudden interest in the floor.  
  
"A-an angel?" asked Pippin, staring at Casey with large eyes. Casey blushed a little at her new-found attention, and smiled at Pippin. Legolas tightened his grip on Casey's shoulder.   
  
Frodo still said nothing. He was still trying to recollect his thoughts. He couldn't believe that she was standing in front of him, and almost clear and solid but not quite. There was still in ethereal glow about her, which reminded him that she was not of living blood, as she was very pale. The only color about her were her dark eyes and hair. He carried on stealing glances at her between inspecting his feet, soaking in her appearance and presence.   
  
This time it was Aragorn's turn to clear his throat.   
"Shouldn't we be going?"   
  
Gandalf came back to his senses, and said, "Ah yes! Come, we must carry on our journey through the mines, since there is no other way. It is four days journey, and I shall be glad when we reach the end."   
  
The Fellowship began to follow Gandalf, deeper into the heart of the mines. But there was something lurking there, that the dwarves had awoken from their greed, that only Gandalf and Saruman [hence his victory/theme song] knew about.  
  
They remained silent as they journeyed through the mines. Gandalf was in front, leading them, closely followed by Gimli. Legolas and the hobbits came behind, with Casey walking close behind Frodo. In the rear were Aragorn and Boromir, both turning around every now and then as they detected someone - or something following close behind the Fellowship.   
  
Casey walked silently behind Frodo, her feet making no noise on the ground. Frodo had to turn around every now and then to make sure she was still there - if she disappeared, he didn't know what he'd do. He had so many things to ask her. Who she was, where had she come from and - well, he just wanted to get to know her better.   
  
But every time he turned around to speak, no words came out of his mouth. He would blush, close his mouth, and turn back to face the front, while Casey would just look puzzled.   
"Stupid, stupid," Frodo said to himself, after he had it again for the tenth time. He sighed to himself, and quickened his pace to walk alongside Sam.  
  
Casey smiled to herself. The ring bearer, a fifty-something year old hobbit, who Middle-Earth was depending on, was behaving like an adolescent teenage boy.   
  
Their path became steeper, until eventually they were crawling on all fours. Everyone, including the nimble Legolas, found it much harder to walk. Even Casey kept tripping over her own skirt, and had to face the humiliation of Frodo catching her more than once.   
"Sorry," she said quietly. Frodo smiled charmingly at her, and then carried on walking.   
  
After walking for what seemed like hours in the near-pitch black, Gandalf held up his hand and stopped suddenly. The hobbits and Gimli crashed behind him.   
"Oof!"  
"Phumph!"  
"I have no recollection of this place," said Gandalf, while others were disentangling themselves.   
"Here we go again," muttered Merry, sitting down on a nearby rock. The rest of the Fellowship followed suit, and lit a small fire to rest and wait until Gandalf had remembered.  
  
Casey was sitting between Merry and Pippin, who were talking to each other over her. She sighed to herself.  
Legolas went over to were Aragorn and Boromir were sitting.  
"Is this what Galadriel intended?" Legolas asked. The two men looked up.  
"Would you care to elaborate?" asked Boromir. Legolas sighed, and sat down in front of them.   
  
He looked over at Casey, who was still staring emotionlessly into space. Who knew what thoughts were running through her head? Her head jerked up slightly as she watched Frodo make his way hurriedly towards Gandalf. Their eyes met for a few seconds, but then Frodo broke off the intense gaze as he turned to talk to Gandalf. Casey returned to staring at her toes, and twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.   
  
"Was Frodo meant to be able to find out about Casey?" asked Legolas.  
"I do not think so. Remember, we were never meant to travel along this path. I doubt that Frodo would even find out about her, since he was never meant to be able to see her," replied Aragorn, while stroking his beard.  
"But they barely even talk to each other -"   
Aragorn silenced Legolas with a wave of his hand.  
  
"They are just shy," Aragorn said, watching Casey. He smiled to himself. "They will - how do you say it - loosen up a little once Frodo gets used to seeing her around."   
Legolas cocked his head to one side, not understanding.  
  
Casey twirled her hair around her finger.  
"What are you doing, Miss Casey?" asked Pippin.  
"I'm trying to make my hair curly," she murmured, still in deep concentration.  
"Oh, you don't want curly hair like ours," said Merry, butting in. He pulled out one of his curls in an effort to straighten it, only to have it flip back to its original curl.  
  
Pippin's laughter mixed with Casey's laugh, as Sam desperately tried to make them shut up. The elf was surprised. It was the first time he had heard her laugh, or even smile out of true happiness. He smiled, and blushed.  
  
"Aah!" said Gandalf suddenly, interrupting them all.  
"He's remembered!" cried Merry, leaping up.  
"No, but the air here does not smell so foul," said Gandalf, inspecting one of the passageways. "Always trust your nose Merry," he said, patting the hobbit on the back.  
  
They walked on, their spirits raised a little. Merry and Pippin did not bother to whisper to each other, but chatted to Casey quite noisily, telling her about the Shire. Sam and Frodo joined in every now and then.  
"Oh, the Shire's a grand place!" said Pippin.  
"You should come... when all this is over," said Merry.  
"Oh, do you remember the time when we stole from Farmer Maggot?"  
"Haha, I bet he never knew it was us!"  
"Ooh, what about Bilbo's party..." Pippin's voice faded a little, as Frodo looked up at the mentioning of his "uncle".  
"What about the party?" asked Casey inquisitively.   
"Well, Frodo will tell you all about it," said Pippin.  
"I'd rather not," replied Frodo quietly.   
The three hobbits and the angel were stunned momentarily, until Merry saved the day.  
"Yes, that's when me and Pippin stole that big firework... I bet that was the highlight of the party..." Sam and Pippin joined in, but Casey looked over at Frodo. The hobbit looked rather sad and solemn.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Casey walked over to Frodo and slung a casual arm around his shoulders comfortingly. She was quite surprised to find him much shorter than her. He looked up and smiled at her.  
Legolas walked behind the pair. A pang of jealously suddenly struck his heart, an emotion that was virtually unknown to the elf.   
  
Soon, Gandalf stopped again.  
"Oh, what is it now?" asked Pippin.  
"Behold, the Great Hall of Moria," said Gandalf majestically. The others looked around and gasped in awe at the sheer size of it, and the beauty of the grand columns stretching up to the ceiling. They walked along for some time, until Gimli halted.  
  
"Nooo!" he cried, and with as much speed as he could muster, he ran into a room."  
"No! Come back!" cried Gandalf, chasing after him. The others followed suit, slightly bewildered at the dwarf's actions.  
  
They had entered a room, which stored Balin's tomb, Balin being the cousin of Gimli. The dwarf knelt at the great white tomb, sobbing uncontrollably. A shaft of light shone down on the tomb, illuminating the inscription, which Gandalf now read out.  
"Here lies Balin, lord of Moria. It is as I've feared," he said. He paused, and then, taking off his hat, he gave it and his stick to Pippin to hold. Casey stood close to Frodo, and stared warily at the skeletons nearby.  
Gandalf picked up a large book from a skeleton, and after blowing the dust off it, began to read.  
"We have blocked the gate, but there is no way out. We cannot get out," he said solemnly. Pippin decided to inspect the skeleton in a nearby well.  
"We must not linger here," said Legolas to Aragorn. Gandalf looked up from his book.  
  
"They are coming," he read. It was the final line of the diary entry.  
  
Suddenly, they all jumped as they heard a mighty crash. They look at a very guilty Pippin, who was trying to look innocent while the skeleton, chains and bucket behind him fell into the well rather noisily.  
  
The Fellowship held their breath. Had the noise alerted them of their presence? Obviously not. They breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You fool of a Took!" said Gandalf, snatching his hat and stick from Pippin. [A/N: Don't you love Pippin's look in the movie when he does that? It's *so* cute!] "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!"   
  
Pippin mumbled something incoherent, and scampered to the other hobbits for their sympathy.  
  
Just as Casey herself had breathed a sigh of relief, a chill went up her spine.  
"Damn, I hate it when my spine does that," she thought to herself. Then she heard it, thanks to her sharper than normal hearing. Legolas' ears pricked up at the sound.  
  
It was the sound of drums, getting closer and closer, and the shrieking sound of orcs. Soon, the others heard it too, and the hobbits began to gather around each other more tightly, while the warriors drew out their weapons.  
  
"They are coming."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Aaah! The suspense!! Sorry folks, you'll have to wait for the next chapter for more action! 


	13. The Bridge of Khazad-Dum

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tolkein characters, or any of the passages from LOTR book. However, Casey is mine. All mine! Mwahaha!!  
  
A/N: I'll probably be mixing the movie and book storylines together, since I can't actually remember the movie that well cause I saw it in the theatre ages ago and I have the memory of a goldfish.   
  
This is a really, really, *really* long chapter, cause I want them to get out of Moria [c'mon, they've been in there for about three chapters already! Don't you guys wanna see some Frodo/Casey action soon?]  
  
To the reviewers: Thank you peeps! And to Lady Brandybuck, I think there is a severe lack of Dominic Monaghan stories! Poor Dom! And hello to all the Casey/Kacey/Kaci's out there! [he, my dad's called KC too actually...]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stay close to Gandalf!" cried Aragorn, as he flung a lit torch to the ground, beside their discarded packs and cloaks. He unsheathed his sword, Andruil.   
  
The hobbits and angel clustered closer to the wizard, and all unsheathed their swords; Gandalf's sword was Glamdring, Frodo's was Sting, now glowing blue, the hobbits' were the swords from the Barrow-downs and Casey's was a slim, curved dagger that Legolas had just thrown to her.  
  
"I can't fight!" she cried, as she missed the dagger being thrown at her, and bent down to pick it up.  
"You'll learn," the elf replied, as he hurried to help Boromir and Aragorn bar the door.   
  
"Casey, where are you? I cannot see you," whispered Merry. Casey realized that it was much brighter in this room than the rest of the Mines.  
"She's right next to you," replied Frodo. The Ring had increased his senses, and, although they could not rival Legolas', Frodo could just see Casey.  
  
Gimli leapt onto the tomb and let out a snarl, which frightened Sam so much, he squealed and leapt closer to Frodo.  
"Let them come!" Gimli cried. "There is still one dwarf left in Moria that still draws breath!"  
"Get off me Sam."  
"Sorry."  
  
Aragorn and Boromir were shutting the door, when Boromir peeked out. Several arrows whizzed past him, and lodged themselves in the door, inches away from his head.  
"Yrch!" cried Legolas, lapsing into his native tongue.  
"Eurgh? Huh?" asked Casey.  
"He means orcs, in Elvish," whispered Frodo.  
"Yes, and they have a cave troll too," replied Boromir, catching the axes that Legolas had thrown to him and barring the door with them.   
  
When the door was shut firmly, the Fellowship prepared for the attack. Aragorn and Legolas drew their bowstrings back, and whenever a foot or hand poked through, an arrow would push it further back.  
  
The door could not be held for much longer - soon, the onslaught of orcs crashed through. All hell broke loose.   
  
"For the Shire!" cried Pippin, as he raised his short sword and leapt forward.  
"For Bilbo!" cried Frodo, as he joined Pippin with Sting.  
"For Rosie...oops," cried Merry, as Sam gave him an angry glance.  
"You should say Mr. Frodo instead," said Merry sneakily. Sam bitch-slapped Merry.  
  
"For Middle-Earth," murmured Casey, as the first orc came towards her, his teeth baring and snarling. Her courage wavered slightly, as she grew scared.   
  
Nervously, she pointed the dagger at the orc. To her immense surprise, the orc flew backwards, and bowled over several others. The fall wasn't enough to kill it outright, but had stunned and injured the orc and others.  
  
"Phew, that was close," thought Casey, as another orc crept up behind her. She sensed the orc, even before it could raise its weapon to strike her. Whirling around, she thrust the dagger into its stomach, only to see its foul, black blood oozing out.  
"Eurgh," said Casey, a wave of nausea passing over her. She felt rather faint and she leaned against the wall for support, with one hand over her mouth.  
  
By now, most of the orcs had either been slain, or had fled in fear. Boromir paused to sweep his hair back, before attacking another orc, when suddenly, a loud thud could be heard.  
  
And another thud. And more thuds, getting closer and closer. Sam, who was standing close to the door, saw it first.  
  
"Eep," said Pippin.   
"Oh great, a cave troll," muttered Casey.  
  
The troll roared angrily at them all, before picking up the chain and whirling it around, so that the orc on the other end flew away, and hit the wall with a sickening crunch.  
  
It lurched forward for Sam, who slid under its legs. The troll then turned its attention to Legolas, and later, when the elf had injected an arrow into its head, the three other hobbits.   
  
Casey was preoccupied with helping Boromir tackle several orcs, that she didn't notice the orc cornering Frodo, or Aragorn being flung aside.  
All she heard was Frodo's cry of pain, as the spear pierced through him.  
  
"Frodo!" she cried, as she ran across the chamber, stumbling over the odd dead orc.   
Aragorn came back to life, as he drove the troll further into the centre of the chamber, while Merry and Pippin leapt on top of it, crying vengeance for their fallen friend.  
  
Casey beat Sam to Frodo, and was cradling his soft head in her arms.   
"Oh, poor Mr. Frodo," said Sam, tears falling from his eyes.   
  
Silence fell among those in the chamber, as the troll took its last breath and fell with another mighty thud.   
  
Pippin came forward, with the others following close behind.  
"Is he..." The hobbit's voice trailed off, as he saw Frodo lying on the ground.  
Casey was about to speak, when Frodo's eyes suddenly fluttered open. The hobbits squealed for joy, and gathered around Frodo.  
  
"I'm alright," Frodo said, breathlessly. He looked up into the eyes of Casey.  
Aragorn picked up the spear.  
"You should have been killed! This would have skewered a wild boar!"  
"I think that there is more than what meets the eye," said Gandalf coming forward.   
Frodo undid his shirt, a little reluctantly, revealing the mithril coat hidden under it.  
  
"Mithril," said Gimli, drawing in his breath sharply. The Moria-silver sparkled slightly, as Sam reached out a hand to touch it.  
"More costly than the whole of the Shire," murmured Aragorn.  
"I suppose Bilbo gave it to you? Thorin gave it to him," said Gandalf.  
"A most kingly gift," said Gimli, still in awe.  
Frodo nodded, and began to button up his shirt again. He winced slightly.  
  
"Are you bruised?" asked Casey, as the others began to pick up any discarded weapons.  
Frodo nodded again, and pointed to the area of pain. He found breathing too painful, and could not yet speak as he was badly winded. Casey laid a hand on his side. Her warmth seeped in, and Frodo blushed a little at the lack of distance between them.   
Legolas paused from collecting arrows, and looked over at the pair. He could see Casey more clearly than Frodo could, and another pang of jealously made his heart tremble. He turned away.   
Presently, the pain lessened, and Casey stood up, and put out one hand to help Frodo up.  
  
If the Fellowship thought they were safe, they were very wrong.   
"Quick!" cried Gandalf. "To the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm!"  
They hurried out of the Chamber of Records, and started to make their way down the Great Hall.  
  
They were halted by a growing number of orcs, which surrounded them and enclosed them in. They came from below the ground, through the ceiling, everywhere. The Fellowship grew nervous, their weapons at the ready. The only light came from Gandalf's staff, and even this seemed to be faltering and fading.  
  
Over a million orcs by now had surrounded them, shrieking in near-victory. Just then, a loud roar was heard, and flames could be seen illuminating corridors from where they had just come from.  
The orcs and goblins shrieked in terror and dismay at every thud, and scampered off, shrieking, "Ghâsh! Ghâsh!" as they went.  
  
"Yay!" said Pippin, thinking that he had scared them off.  
"What is it?" asked Aragorn.   
"Why are they screaming about fire?" asked Gimli  
Gandalf closed his eyes in deep concentration.   
"There is some new devilry here, " Gandalf said, "devised for our welcome no doubt. But look!"  
  
Just then, the silhouette of whatever it was illuminated the corridor. A red glow mirrored all the columns, and tongues of flames with wisps of dark smoke wavered in the air. Legolas was quick to guess.  
  
"Ai! Ai!" wailed Legolas. Casey turned sharply to face him, surprised that he was talking like a Japanese cartoon character.  
"A Balrog! A Balrog has come!" he continued.  
Gimli stared with wide eyes. "Durin's Bane!" he cried.  
Gandalf nodded. "A Balrog, woken by the dwarves as they delved too deep. Run!"  
  
The hobbits jumped up, and as fast as their shorts legs could carry them, ran behind the others. Boromir was in the lead, and as he exited the Hall and ran down a flight of stairs, he suddenly halted, and let go of the torch he was holding. The stairs mysteriously swerved to the side, and did not go downwards in a straight line. Legolas caught him just in time, and the others nearly crashed into them.  
  
"Lead them on!" cried Gandalf, pushing Aragorn forward.  
"But - " started Aragorn.  
"Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf said, with an unknown fire in his eyes. "Now go!"  
  
In single file they ran down the stairs, looking over the edge at the steep fall below in horror. There was a gap in the stone stairs, which Legolas leapt over with ease.   
"Come, Casey." The angel, now seen clearly by all, leapt forward and was caught in Legolas' arms. She disentangled herself hurriedly.  
"Now you Gandalf."  
The wizard leapt over. Next came Boromir, with Merry and Pippin tucked under both arms. Aragorn picked up Sam and threw him over. He was reaching over for Gimli, when the dwarf stepped away from him.  
  
"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" he cried. With that, he attempted to cross the gap, but misjudged the distance, and would have fallen over had Legolas not grabbed him by his beard. As Aragorn and Frodo were about to leap over, a mighty roar came from the doorway, which they had entered from. Hurriedly, Aragorn leaped over with Frodo in his arms - just in time, for the staircase behind them collapsed.  
  
Several orcs shot arrows at them as they carried on their journey downwards, but thanks to Legolas, most were killed swiftly before the Fellowship had even reached the bottom of the winding staircase.  
  
Soon, they reached the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm, a single stone ledge stretching across a yawning chasm, used as a form of defence for the dwarves before. Gandalf urged them all across, in single file. Casey felt dizzy, discovering at the worst moment possible her fear of heights. She stumbled, and would have fallen over but Legolas caught her and carried her to the other side. Gandalf followed last, and stopped in the middle of the bridge.   
  
The Balrog reached the bridge. Gandalf stood in the middle of the span, leaning on the staff in his left hand but in his other hand Glamdring gleamed, cold and white. His enemy halted, facing him, and the shadow about it reached out like two vast wings. It raised the whip and fire came from its nostrils.  
  
But Gandalf stood firm.  
  
"You cannot pass. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass."  
  
The Balrog roared in answer. It stepped slowly on to the bridge, and suddenly it drew itself up to a great height, and its wings were spread from wall to wall; but still Gandalf could be seen, glimmering in the gloom, with a white orb of light surrounding him.  
  
From out of the shadow a red sword leaped flaming. Glamdring glittered white in answer.   
There was a ringing clash and a stab of white fire.   
  
"You shall not pass!" cried Gandalf again, and bringing his sword and staff together, he slammed them to the ground at the same time.  
The Balrog roared, flames erupting from its mouth. It moved closer to Gandalf, but the bridge under it suddenly crumbled. It fell, taking the Balrog with it.   
  
Gandalf sighed, weary. He turned and was walking back to his companions when the Balrog's whip curled about the wizard's foot, and dragged him to the edge.  
He staggered and fell, grasped vainly at the stone, and slid into the abyss.   
"Fly, you fools!" he cried, and he was gone.   
  
"Nooo!" cried Frodo, with Boromir holding him back. Boromir picked up Frodo, and began to lead the others out of the mines, with the rest following close behind, blinded by tears.  
  
The bright sunshine pierced their eyes, as they left the gloom of the mines. Frodo looked around for Casey. She was walking out of the mines, when it suddenly seemed as if the Sun's rays had engulfed her. She disappeared from his sight entirely. He felt sad, but knew that she would always be around him.  
  
He wandered to the edge of the rocky hillside. The others had scattered, the hobbits crying while Boromir was holding Gimli back, who had insisted on going back to find Gandalf.  
  
"Come Legolas, the map," said Aragorn, wiping his blade on a rag. Legolas' large blue eyes were filled with tears. He took the map out of a pack, and patted Sam comfortingly on the back.  
  
"Legolas," came Aragorn's authoritative voice again. The elf turned and handed the map over to him.  
"For pity's sake, let them have a moment's peace!" cried Boromir.  
"We cannot linger here. By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! Come, get up." He lifted Sam to his feet.   
  
"Frodo, Frodo!" Aragorn cried. The ring bearer had wandered to the edge of the cliff. Near him, Aragorn's sharp Ranger eyes detected Casey standing nearby, with her dress billowing in the wind. She had one hand resting on the hobbit's shoulder.  
  
What they were saying, Aragorn could not hear. To anyone, it would look as if they were sister and brother. But Aragorn was not anyone, and he knew better.  
  
"I am glad you're here with me, even though I cannot see you clearly," said Frodo softly, breaking their silence. Casey remained silent, but smiled.   
  
She wrapped her arms around Frodo in an embrace, and kissed him gently on the cheek. Frodo's pale cheek blossomed pink after her lips left it. They remained still for a while, Frodo crying softly into Casey's shoulder. After he had no more tears left to cry, Casey wiped away his tears with her left hand, her other arm still wrapped around Frodo. Reluctantly, Frodo stepped out of her embrace. She took his hand and led him back to the others.  
  
Aragorn smiled to himself, and ran back, before they could see him. Just looking at the two of them reminded him of Arwen Evenstar and himself.  
"Arwen vanimelda, namarïe!" he murmured under his breath, his fingers stroking the necklace that Arwen had given him.   
  
"Where to now?" asked Gimli, as they put on their packs.  
"We make for the woods of Lothlòrien," replied Aragorn.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Phew! :::sweatdrop::: That tired me out completely! Now I'm just going to carry on reading LOTR... I'm on Two Towers now! 


	14. In the Golden Woods

Disclaimer: I own only Casey [yeah, thank god I own a character], but not any of the Tolkein ones [damn].  
  
A/N: I love author's notes! Yay for whoever invented them! I have 70 reviews! *Does a mad Funky Chicken dance*  
  
Okay, to put a rest to everyone's fears and expectations…  
  
1. There will be no naked Legolas. Sorry, this is not that kinda fic.  
  
2. Casey and Frodo will go together [eventually]. But Legolas looks like the jealous type anyway. ( I may introduce a Sam/Frodo/Casey love triangle too, hehe.  
  
The movie is actually completely different from the book. But that's okay, it means that there will still be an element of surprise left in TTT!  
  
I think I should write a Dominic Monaghan story now… he has been sadly neglected, always having to play the supporting role! There are just too many Orlando Bloom fics, though I love to read them!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was setting, splashing golden colors over her world, her canvas. The Fellowship had managed to reach the woods of Lothlòrien without any misfortune. They had only stopped briefly by a river to tend to Sam and Frodo's wounds.  
  
The Fellowship jogged into the woods, stealthily. Once inside, they breathed easier. Hopefully, they would be protected from the Moria orcs. Gimli however was the only exception – dwarves are never trusting of elves. Each of the Fellowship had their own thoughts. Both Aragorn and Casey felt that they had been there before – except Aragorn knew this for sure, but Casey just had a gut feeling about it.  
  
The atmosphere of the woods was calm, serene. But there was an eerie feeling about it, as no light shone through the trees' canopy, and yet everything was bathed in a golden light, and leaves fell softly around them, creating a dream-like atmosphere. There obviously was something different about the woods, because Casey was visible to all quite clearly.  
  
"Keep close to me!" whispered Gimli to the hobbits. He seemed to look around suspiciously, while Legolas seemed to be bounding from tree to tree.  
  
"Hello tree! Ah, how this place reminds me so much of my home!" he whispered to one, while stroking the trunk. Merry nudged Pippin and both burst into silent hysterical laughter.  
  
"They say the Lady of the Woods has secret power, that she casts over all, and that she is a witch," whispered Gimli, unaware that Frodo had paused.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam. Frodo looked up. Before he could reply, an arrow was aimed at his face. In fact, identical arrows were aimed at all of their faces – except for Casey's. The owners of the arrows looked similar to Legolas, for they were wood-elves – tall, blonde and blue-eyed. An elf emerged from the throng of archers surrounding them.  
  
"Haldir o Lorien," said Aragorn to the elf, "Henion aniron, boe ammen I dulu lin. Boe ammen veriad lin."  
  
"What's he saying?" whispered Sam.  
  
"He's asking the elf for protection," replied Frodo.  
  
"The Lady of the Wood knows about your arrival, and she wishes to greet you all. Come, follow me." Haldir turned to go, but then Gimli cried out to Aragorn.  
  
"This is perilous! We must turn back!" the dwarf cried.  
  
"Once you have entered the realm of the Lady, you cannot go back," said Haldir softly. "But come, follow me." With that, the elf turned. The other elves lowered their bows. The Fellowship followed silently behind them, with Gimli muttering to himself angrily.  
  
"If you insist on insulting the Lady," said Haldir suddenly, "then I am afraid that you must go blindfold in these woods." Gimli remained quiet after the outburst, and followed meekly behind Aragorn.  
  
The elves led the Fellowship up staircases, which were entwined with the tall trees, so that they seemed to be part of the woods itself. Presently, the Fellowship arrived at a platform. In front of them was another ornate staircase.  
  
A lady and a man descended from the stairs, bathed in white light. It was Galadriel and Celeborn. The Fellowhsip bowed their heads in respect for the two ancient elves.  
  
"There were nine that set out for Rivendell, yet I only see eight before me. Pray tell me, what of Gandalf? I much desired to speak with him again," asked Celeborn, in a regal manner. Galadriel spread her gaze over the Fellowship.  
  
"He has fallen into shadow," she said at last. Aragorn bowed his head even more.  
  
"But come, you are all weary for you have travelled far. Tonight you shall all rest and sleep." Her voice echoed, as her gaze settled on Frodo's for an uncomfortably long time. The ring bearer looked away from her intense gaze after a while, and stared at his own feet. Casey was left to wonder what had happened.  
  
The Fellowship were given make-shift beds of pillows and blankets, and proceeded to make camp at the foot of several trees, as the hobbits and dwarf were not at all familiar with sleeping so high up as wood-elves do. The wood-elves of Lothlorien had embraced Legolas as their long lost cousin, and had taken him on a tour of the woods. The rest of the Fellowship were left to their own devices.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir were discussing something about Gondor. Gimli sharpening his axe, glancing around suspiciously. Merry and Pippin were having a pillow fight, Sam was taking a nap and Frodo was splashing his toes in the river absently. His thoughts were obviously somewhere else. Casey was busy plaiting her hair. Every now and then, Frodo would glance at Casey, staring at her for a long time, before turning his attention back to his toes.  
  
Night fell in Lothlorien. The sound of battle could be heard far away, as the elves fought the Moria orcs, intent on chasing the Fellowship. The Fellowship slept easily. But two figures were watching them, one was not aware of the other.  
  
A swift movement caused a light breeze to ruffle Frodo's curls. His eyes fluttered open. He saw a figure in shimmering white walk past him, and look at him, as if beckoning him to follow. He got up, and followed the figure, as if in a dream. Casey was already awake, as she could hear some sniffling in the background. She saw Frodo throw aside his blankets gently, and follow Galadriel. She got up too. She was sure that this Galadriel was the same person who had met her when she first arrived in Middle-Earth, and this was the place she had thought to be heaven.  
  
Galadriel led Frodo into a little hollow, where in the centre was an altar with a silver dish set in the middle.  
  
"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked, as she gathered water into a jug from a trickling stream. She walked towards the altar, and began to pour the water into the dish.  
  
"What will I see?" asked Frodo hesitantly as he descended from the steps.  
  
"Things that have been, things that will be, and some things that have not yet come to past." The last drop fell into the mirror. She stepped aside. "You may look too, Casey."  
  
Frodo, who had reached the altar turned around in mild surprise at the angel standing on the top of the stairs.  
  
"What will I see?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever your heart desire's the most," Galadriel murmured. Frodo shot Casey a glance, and then climbed upon the altar. Casey descended the stairs softly, and stood next to Galadriel.  
  
"Do not touch the water, Frodo," said Galadriel. Frodo nodded at her, and then looked inside the crystal depths of the mirror.  
  
He seemed calm, but his eyes began to grow larger, and his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Then, with a cry, he fell back from the altar onto the ground. Casey jumped in fright, and ran to Frodo's side. Steam rose from the mirror. Casey helped Frodo up, who was clutching onto the Ring as if his life depended on it. Galadriel remained still, silent.  
  
"I know what it is you saw, for it is in my mind also." Galadriel spoke. Frodo remained silent. He stared at the elf, and held out his hand, with the Ring on its chain.  
  
"You offer it to me freely?" asked Galadriel. Casey looked down at the hobbit, confused.  
  
"I do not deny that my heart has desired this greatly," said Galadriel, as she drew closer to the hobbit. A terrible silence filled the woods, and Casey heard nothing. But Galadriel drew herself up and her eyes grew large. Frodo took a step back. Galadriel composed herself, and grew calm again.  
  
"I have passed the test. I shall diminish and go to the West, and remain Galadriel," she said at last.  
  
"Then I know now what I must do, it's just that – it is so hard," replied Frodo, as he put the chain around his neck.  
  
"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future," she replied. She walked over to Frodo and kissed him on the head. "Now, go and get some rest, while I talk to Casey."  
  
Galadriel smiled as she watched the hobbit hurry off, glancing at Casey only once, as if to reassure her not to be afraid.  
  
"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked at last.  
  
"Yes," said Casey, "But I don't know what my heart desires."  
  
Galadriel gave a secretive smile.  
  
"You already know."  
  
Casey felt even more confused, but she knew that a certain hobbit had to be involved somewhere. She didn't need to step up to the altar, it was the perfect height for her. Putting her hands on either side of the mirror, she looked. She saw nothing at first, but then an image began to form. Casey's eyes widened slightly…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Cliffie!! Mwahaha!! Sorry to keep all you guys in suspense for so long, I was catching up on my schoolwork [yeah, I'm a busy girlie]. I probably won't be able to update that often, since I am pretty busy, but at least I've planned an ending! Yes, even all good stories must come to an end… 


	15. The Crystal Chalice

Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
A/N: I'm thinking of ruling out the love triangle plot, cause it sounds pretty lame and I dislike slashy fics anyway. And when I meant Sam/Frodo/Casey, I didn't mean Sam loving Frodo in a gay, queer or homosexual way but in a best friend kinda way [aaaw].  
  
And there are some feeble attempts of me trying to write Elvish, so if I write something completely wrong [like bucket or poodle instead] forgive me, I don't know how to construct sentences in Elvish. I just found a little glossary of Elvish words somewhere on the Internet, and just pieced them together.  
  
But, on with the story…!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The image in the mirror reflected in Casey's eyes. Galadriel knew what she saw. It seemed almost like a video, replaying in the mirror.  
  
It was Casey, walking across the road. A car hit her, and she fell. The image blurred, and then it revealed her body being lifted into an ambulance. Then another scene, a funeral – her funeral. Standing around a dark wooden coffin was her family and friends, all dressed in black.  
  
Her little sister, Jamie, was crying and clutching onto a Barbie doll, also dressed in black. Her older brother, Riley, who had a supportive hand on his sister's shoulder, trying to look brave and composed, but failing miserably. Her friends standing huddled together, and frantically searching for tissues in their little handbags, trying not to cry or else their mascara would start running. And then her parents. Her mother's pale, sallow face and her father's grim face stared back at her.  
  
Casey reached out her hand to touch her mother's sad face, as if to comfort her, but Galadriel cried out, "Do not touch the water."  
  
Her hand withdrew, and Casey's eyes filled with tears and her vision blurred. She turned away from the mirror and placed a hand over her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to see anymore," she whispered in a hoarse voice, choking with tears. Galadriel's face filled with pity. She moved over to Casey and placed a comforting hand on her shoulders.  
  
"Why, why did I see that?"  
  
"Because that is what your heart desires," Galadriel answered, "You wanted to know how your family were coping without you because you missed them so much." There was silence for a while, as Casey rubbed her bloodshot eyes.  
  
"The mirror has not finished yet." Casey looked up.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. Galadriel gestured to the mirror. Casey sighed and leaned over again.  
  
The image clouded over. A face appeared, sad and miserable, covered in dirt and grease.  
  
"Frodo," Casey murmured. Her heart went out to him. He looked so forlorn, so helpless. She observed the background. He seemed to be sheltering under a rock in a gray and barren landscape. Beside him was Sam, and another creature that did not look like a hobbit. Casey inspected this creature. It looked like a sort of alien to her, with huge eyes and grayish colored skin, and kept sniffing. Frodo closed his eyes to go to sleep.  
  
The image clouded over. The mirror was prepared to reveal no more.  
  
"Your journey with the Fellowship ends here," carried on Galadriel, "you shall remain in Lothlòrien and become an elf, and live here with me."  
  
Casey remained quiet.  
  
"What do you mean? I thought that I would just remain as Frodo's angel."  
  
"You have already played your part in saving Frodo's life," Galadriel said. "The fate of the ringbearer no longer lies in your hands but in others. A new character will play a larger part in his life."  
  
"Is that the alien freak thing?" Galadriel nodded.  
  
"Why can't I go on to Mordor with the Fellowship?" asked Casey. As she mentioned Mordor, she felt a sudden chill.  
  
Galadriel shook her head. "It is too dangerous for you. There are unknown dangers that the light of angels have not seen, evil powers lurk there. You will remain here." Her voice echoed.  
  
Casey felt divided. Half of her wanted to stay in Lothlòrien. She hadn't liked journeying with the Fellowship very much, it was hard work and a little tedious. She could become an elf and live in Lothlòrien, away from all troubles. But the other half of her wanted to be with Frodo. What if he fell into some form of danger, and Casey was not there to protect him?  
  
"You must go and rest now. The Fellowship will not be leaving so soon, so you can spend all your time with them." Galadriel smiled down at her kindly. Casey descended up the stairs and walked back to her bed, unaware that Galadriel was watching her thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
The next morning arrived. Casey was still sleeping when the Fellowship woke and went to join the elves for breakfast. She was still sleeping when they returned, to ponder the route of their journey.  
  
"Legolas, wake Casey up," commanded Aragorn, as he got out a map from his pack. The elf leapt nimbly over to Casey.  
  
"Casey," he murmured, as he shook her gently. She didn't stir and remained still.  
  
"Casey," he said, even louder, and shook her harder, starting to panic. The others looked up.  
  
"What?" Casey said angrily, her eyes still closed. The elf breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"It's time to wake up," he said, lowering his voice. Casey merely grunted angrily and turned, so that she was lying facedown on the pillow. Legolas was pondering over the idea of taking her blanket away, when Galadriel came. He hurriedly stood up, and bowed.  
  
"Estel, may I have some words with you?" Galadriel asked. Aragorn nodded, and stood. They wandered some feet away from the others before the elf spoke.  
  
"What is it that you wish to discuss, my lady?" asked Aragorn. Galadriel remained silent for several moments before she replied.  
  
"Casey. I do not want her to go on with the Fellowship. She must stay here with me, and become an elf."  
  
Aragorn blinked.  
  
"Wha - why?" he asked, slightly bewildered at the elf's demands.  
  
"I am old, Estel. Soon my time will come when I shall leave these shores and depart for the Gray Havens. But who will look after the woods when I am gone? I cannot trust Arwen, for she is more likely to marry you and sacrifice her immortality."  
  
Galadriel smiled at Aragorn, who blushed.  
  
"I want Casey to be the Lady of the Woods. She will remain in Lothlòrien and tend to the elves."  
  
Aragorn was quiet for a while.  
  
"Is there another reason why you wish Casey to stay here?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"You are wise, Estel. Yes, there is. I foresee great danger if she does go on. Such dangers I cannot describe on the journey to Mordor." Galadriel turned away from Aragorn and faced the trickling river.  
  
Aragorn blinked again. Mordor seemed very far away from this idyllic place.  
  
"I believe that Frodo would not want her to stay."  
  
Galadriel turned to Aragorn.  
  
"I know, Estel. I know."  
  
Legolas looked up as Galadriel and Aragorn rejoined their company.  
  
"Is Casey not yet awake?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"She isn't," replied Legolas.  
  
"Yes I am," came the muffled reply from Casey. Merry and Pippin were trying hard not to laugh. Her behavior reminded them of trying to wake up Sam a couple of hours earlier, who had insisted on getting his "beauty sleep".  
  
"Come with me Casey," Galadriel said, and stretched out her hand. Casey turned over, and reluctantly stood up. She followed Galadriel.  
  
"Where is she going?" asked Frodo, looking up from a map.  
  
"I don't know," murmured Legolas looking after them, "But I want to." He suddenly to Frodo and seized his hand. "Come with me."  
  
The elf and the puzzled hobbit followed behind.  
  
Sam nudged Merry and Pippin.  
  
"We aren't going to be left out of an adventure, are we?" he asked, as if daring them to contradict him. Pippin swallowed his bite of apple nervously.  
  
"Maybe we should…" he started.  
  
"Don't be so foolish Pip, of course we aren't! Let's go!" With that, Merry threw away the core of the apple he had just finished and grabbed Pippin's hand. The three hobbits hurried away, leaving the other three to squabble over their route.  
  
  
  
Galadriel led Casey to a strange sort of architecture that resembled a gazebo, with the lofty trees surrounding it and shielding it from view. In the center, on top of a slim marble table, was an ornate silver jug, similar to the one that Legolas had carried earlier before. The hobbit and the elf hid behind some conveniently placed shrubbery, holding their breaths. If Galadriel knew of them, she gave no sign.  
  
She picked up a crystal chalice and poured the liquid from the jug into the chalice. The liquid was of a light pink color, and smelled like sweetness and spring.  
  
"What is it?" asked Casey curiously.  
  
"Nen o edhel, water of the elves," Galadriel replied mysteriously. The last drop fell into the chalice with a delicate "ping!" and Galadriel set the jug back on the table. She held out the chalice to Casey.  
  
"You want me to drink this?" Galadriel nodded, and Casey took the chalice.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Galadriel smiled.  
  
"You will become an elf after you drink this. Do not worry, you will not suffer any pain during the transformation. Most elves look like men anyway, so it will not be that great a change."  
  
Casey looked up at the elf. She looked down reassuringly. Frodo and Legolas watched, as Casey raised the chalice to her lips hesitantly, and began to drink. When all the liquid was gone, her face remained the same. Frodo inspected her, to see if he could spot any change. There was none. She set the chalice down – a little too firmly, as it shattered. Frodo and Legolas jumped, and from the shrubbery on the other side of the gazebo, a squeak came, followed by someone going, "Ssshhh!"  
  
Casey's eyes widened and she gasped for air. She gripped the table, forcing the shards of crystal into her fingers. Blood spurted out, and began to flow down the table. Casey clutched at her heart, and the blood came in contact with her dress and blossomed red.  
  
Frodo started to panic. Hadn't Galadriel said that no pain would be felt? Maybe he should have stopped Casey. Why did she want to be turned into an elf anyway? Wasn't she happy just being his angel? Or maybe… he glanced sideways at Legolas, who was still staring intently at Casey.  
  
Casey gasped for air. Presently her breathing slowed, and become regular. Casey swayed a little, uncertain. Before she fell to the ground, she looked at Galadriel imploringly. Galadriel made no movement to catch her, so Legolas leapt forward and caught her before she touched the ground. Frodo raced out behind him, a little slower than the elf. Only Galadriel remained still, her face looking as if it were made of stone.  
  
Legolas set Casey gently down on the floor, and Frodo knelt down beside her fallen body. He laid her head onto his lap, and laid a quivering hand on her neck. He could feel no heart beat. He looked up at Legolas, and through their eyes he passed on the silent message. Legolas looked up at Galadriel.  
  
"Noooo!" Sam, Merry and Pippin threw themselves out of the shrubbery on the other side of the gazebo. The three hobbits joined Frodo at Casey's side.  
  
"What have you done?" Legolas moaned.  
  
"She cannot go on with the Fellowship," said Galadriel, evading his question.  
  
"Why not?" asked Frodo.  
  
"It is too dangerous," she replied.  
  
Casey remained motionless, her eyes large and emotionless and her lips parted in surprise. Merry closed her eyelids and bent his head down in respect. The hobbits did the same.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to speak again.  
  
"Why have you killed her?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Bow down to the Queen of Suspense. 


	16. Falling Asleep in an Elf's Arms

Disclaimer: I … oh what the hell.  
  
A/N: AAAAAAH!! *Bounces up and down the room with excitement* I got 102 reviews!! Ha Cebera, I have more than you!! *Sticks out her tongue* Aaaah, this is so exciting! Wow!! Yeah. Breathe.  
  
And aaah!! I found a Dominic Monaghan fic! It's called "As Dreams Go By", by FictionHobbit.  
  
And I know you all love me so much, the Queen of Suspense, but what is up with the bowing?!  
  
Sorry about the suspense, I bet that you all want me to shut up now. *nods head* Okay, I will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She isn't dead. No one could kill her – she was already dead in the first place."  
  
There was silence after Galadriel spoke. The hobbits and the elf looked uncertain about what to do, whether to believe her or not.  
  
"Step aside," said Galadriel softly. The hobbits rose, but Legolas remained kneeling beside the fallen angel.  
  
"Why is she not breathing then?" he asked.  
  
"The potion in the chalice which she drunk will change her into an elf. She is unconscious now, but when she wakes you will see a change. Now come Legolas, carry her and follow me."  
  
Legolas did as he was told.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" asked Merry.  
  
"Somewhere where she can rest in peace," said Galadriel, before turning away. Legolas followed her. Uncertain of what to do, the hobbits followed too, but not before Pippin had inspected the broken chalice and cut his finger.  
  
Galadriel climbed up an elegant staircase, woven around the trunk of a tree. At the top was a bower, with a large white bed nestled comfortably in between vines and flowers.  
  
Legolas lay Casey down on this bed. The angel looked so small, so fragile on the large bed.  
  
"When will she wake up?" asked Merry in a timid voice.  
  
"Not for a while yet," replied Galadriel.  
  
"Can we stay with her?" asked Pippin. Galadriel shook her head, and ushered them down the stairs. She turned, and sat on the edge of the bed. Galadriel tucked Casey into the bed, with the air of an experienced mother. Lovingly, she stroked Casey's hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
"You poor child," she murmured, still stroking her hair. With a heavy sigh, Galadriel stood up, re-arranged the covers and turned to go.  
  
  
  
Casey's eyes fluttered open. What time was it? Wearily, she rubbed her eyes before opening them fully. It was dark. What had happened? She sat upright with a jolt. Then, Casey remembered. With a trembling hand, she reached to touch her ears. Sure enough, there was a sharp point to them, meaning only one thing – she was an elf.  
  
Casey descended down the stairs carefully, trying not to trip over her dress. When she reached the foot, she discovered that the woods were silent and still, the elves had gone to sleep. But she didn't feel like sleeping, having just slept the day away. She wandered to the edge of the river and sat there, listening to the gentle trickling. She sighed.  
  
After a few moments, she sensed someone standing behind her, watching her. She turned around slowly. Her eyes focused on a tree some feet away from her.  
  
"Hello Frodo," she said softly.  
  
The hobbit emerged from his hiding place.  
  
Casey patted a vacant space beside her. "Come, sit."  
  
Frodo obediently sat down beside her and crossed his legs. He stared out beyond the river.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Casey asked at last, turning to look at him.  
  
"I'm thinking about the quest to Mordor," replied Frodo, keep his gaze forward and not looking at her.  
  
"Are you frightened?"  
  
"Yes. I know I must do it, but… I don't know how. Now that Gandalf has gone…"  
  
There was a brief silence, as Frodo thought about the old wizard.  
  
"Are you coming with me?" he asked.  
  
"To Mordor?"  
  
"To Mordor."  
  
"Yes. Yes, I think so," said Casey, rocking on her heels.  
  
"I thought that Galadriel didn't want you to go?" asked Frodo, inspecting his toes.  
  
"Never mind what she says – I'm coming with you anyway."  
  
Frodo smiled and looked at Casey.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
  
  
It was Legolas who found them the next morning.  
  
Casey was lying spread out on the grass, her dress damp from the morning dew. Frodo's head was nestled on her shoulder, lying facedown with a protective arm across Casey's stomach.  
  
He smiled to himself. 


	17. Galadriel's Plans for Casey

A/N: Bow down to the Queen of Suspense and Goldfish. I am the Queen of Suspense because I like cliffhangers, and the Queen of Goldfish, because I like goldfish [but not eating them – that is a no-no].  
  
I like people bowing to me too, ignore what I said in the last chapter. (  
  
To Jessie: Thank you for the information on the necklace, I'm gonna go and check it out. However, it does sound pretty expensive. ( Maybe I'll just find some cheap imitation, hehe.  
  
If any of you have time, check out my other fanfic that I'm writing with FrodoPotter, we're called Queen of Goldfish and Leggy-lou-lou. Our story's a bit mad, but never mind – I'm get back to my humorous roots, serious fics bore me after a while.  
  
Anyways thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. I enjoy reading them and laughing hysterically. I should really give a prize to the funniest one or something. And I still have more than Cebera, mwahahaha. Bow down to me, Cebera, and grovel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The day finally arrived. The day that Casey had dreaded for so long. It was the day that the Fellowship were to leave Lothlorien, and resume their journey to Mordor.  
  
Casey stood next to Galadriel facing the Fellowship, as Galadriel gave them their parting gifts. She stood in a clean, white beaded dress with her head bowed.  
  
Galadriel smiled as the others admired their gifts. Only Frodo was left without a gift, standing at the end of the line.  
  
"And you, Ringbearer," Galadriel said at last, turning to Frodo. "For you I have prepared this." She held up a small crystal phial, glittering in the sunlight. "In this phial is caught the light of Earendil's star, our most beloved star. Let it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out."  
  
Frodo took the phial from her. He bowed, but found no words to say. He looked at Casey for a moment and caught her gaze. He felt that she should be standing next to him, and departing with them, not remaining here in Lothlorien. A lump formed in his throat, and he found that he could not look at Casey, so he pretended to inspect his gift.  
  
Casey caught a flicker of bright blue, as Frodo looked at her briefly, but then looked down again. She sighed inwardly. She knew that there could be no possibly way of following the Fellowship, as Galadriel had insisted that Casey stay by her side at all times. Galadriel would surely notice Casey slipping away from her side to join the Fellowship … wouldn't she?  
  
  
  
Galadriel walked away from the Fellowship, as other elves presented the Fellowship with elven-cloaks and leaf brooches. Casey lingered there for a while, standing slightly behind the elves. She was unsure of what to do – she knew that she should follow Galadriel, but she felt that she needed to talk to Frodo. Merry and Pippin ignored the elves and ran to Casey.  
  
"You're not coming with us, are you?" asked Merry.  
  
"No, I'm not," said Casey, distracted as she was still wondering what to do.  
  
"Well, we have a plan," said Pippin with a devious smile.  
  
"Oh?" Casey asked, with one eyebrow raised. "Does this plan involve me?"  
  
Merry and Pippin nodded their heads simultaneously  
  
.  
  
The three conspirators leaned closer together.  
  
  
  
"Casey!" called Galadriel, standing at the foot of a staircase leading to her chambers.  
  
After a long pause, Casey replied, "Coming!"  
  
Galadriel waited patiently, and soon Casey came into view.  
  
"What were you up to?" Galadriel asked, as she began to ascend the stairs.  
  
"Nothing," said Casey innocently.  
  
  
  
"Casey, you must stay here for a few moments while I leave you." She beckoned Casey to a chair, and Casey sat down. Galadriel turned to leave.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Galadriel made no answer, but hesitated slightly.  
  
"You don't want me to see them leave, do you?" Casey asked accusingly.  
  
Galadriel remained silent and still.  
  
"This is unfair! You hammer it into my brain that I have to be with Frodo all the time, and now you want to imprison me in here so that I have to stay in this damn place?" Casey paused for a breath.  
  
Galadriel still made no answer, but was visibly shaking.  
  
"Answer me!" cried Casey, standing up.  
  
Galadriel turned at last.  
  
"My child, you do not understand. When I first appointed you to this task, the dangers ahead were not clear to me or to anyone. But now, I know what lies in your future. You must not go to Mordor, for greater danger will happen there that you cannot protect yourself against."  
  
A tear slid down Casey's cheek, a tear of frustration. Galadriel walked over to Casey and cupped her chin in her hand.  
  
"You are in love with Frodo," murmured Galadriel. Casey looked up at Galadriel.  
  
"Am I?" she asked.  
  
A shadow passed over Galadriel's face for a moment, and she turned away from Casey.  
  
"No," she replied, not looking at Casey.  
  
"I think I am," Casey said, more to herself than to Galadriel. "I didn't mean to, but it's weird cause he is so fine and so sweet!" Casey sighed to herself.  
  
Her smile faded as Galadriel remained silent.  
  
"Um… are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Galadriel turned to face her. She seemed hesitant, and unsure of what to say.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Casey.  
  
"You cannot fall in love with Frodo," replied Galadriel.  
  
"Why … oh, because he's a hobbit right, and there's the whole height difference thing but hey, I can deal with that."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Casey looked puzzled.  
  
"One of the reasons why you must stay here is because it is too dangerous for you to go to Mordor."  
  
Casey sighed. "I know that already, you've said that to me like a million times."  
  
"Another reason is that you will look after the woods once I am gone. I will look after you now and treat you as if you were my daughter."  
  
Casey inspected her fingernails. "I know that already too."  
  
"But another reason, is that you will remain here and marry Legolas."  
  
Casey choked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It is to improve relations between Lothlorien and Mirkwood, between myself and his father, Thranduil. Our woods have never been friendly towards each other, but now we must all – "  
  
"Fuck that!" screamed Casey. "I'm not gonna marry some sissy elf just because you and his dad can't sit down and talk. That's ridiculous!"  
  
Casey moved towards the door, but Galadriel pushed her firmly towards the bed on her shoulders. Casey fell onto the bed, face first.  
  
"Stay here Casey," said Galadriel firmly.  
  
By the time Casey had gotten up and raced to the door, Galadriel had slipped out and locked it.  
  
"No!" Casey cried in frustration, as she hammered on the door.  
  
"You're insane! Let me out!" She tried to kick the door, but she had no shoes so she ended up stubbing her toe.  
  
"Frodo," she cried, as she slid down the door and sat on the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Frodo," she whispered.  
  
Then she heard a bird sing outside. She looked towards the balcony, and started to walk towards it.  
  
  
  
"Where is Casey?" asked Frodo, as the others began to throw their packs into the boats.  
  
"She did not want to come," replied Galadriel with a knowing look. Frodo nodded his head, and climbed into the boat after Sam.  
  
Before Legolas could climb into the boat, Galadriel laid her arm on his and stopped him.  
  
"Do not worry Legolas," said Galadriel, "Casey will be waiting for you when you return."  
  
Frodo overheard and looked up.  
  
Legolas said nothing, but looked questioningly at Galadriel.  
  
"She will be your bride."  
  
Legolas blushed, and shook his arm free from Galadriel's grip.  
  
Frodo turned pale, and he turned his head away from Sam's sympathetic look. He did not want any sympathy, especially from Sam.  
  
"Goodbye," said Galadriel, standing on the shore. She stretched out her arm in a wave, and then turned to go.  
  
The three boats turned around a bend in the river, and Lothlorien was lost from view.  
  
  
  
Legolas sighed to himself as he paddled. He knew that Casey did not really want to marry him, Galadriel had probably forced her into doing so. Legolas did not mind marrying Casey, but he knew that she would never be happy with him. A frown flitted across the elf's features, as he knew deep inside who Casey really preferred.  
  
Aragorn looked around the boats, observing the Fellowship. He felt that now that Gandalf was gone, he should take the responsibility as their leader to see if they were all right.  
  
Sam was looking happy, as he was pleased with Galadriel's gift.  
  
Legolas was looking serious and sombre.  
  
Boromir was stealing occasional glances at Frodo, which made Aragorn slightly worried.  
  
Merry and Pippin were whispering to each other, but Aragorn could only catch,  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No, not now Pippin, ssh."  
  
"I think we should go now."  
  
"No, give her some time."  
  
Finally Aragorn looked at the ringbearer sitting in front of him. Frodo's head was bowed so that no one could read his expression, and Aragorn could only see the top of his curly hair. Aragorn whistled to himself, and carried on paddling.  
  
Everything seemed fine with the Fellowship – on the outside.  
  
But inside Frodo's heart was breaking. 


	18. The Fellowship leave Lothlorien ... Take...

Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
A/N: Oh joy, oh rapture, 120 reviews! Yayaya! Keep them coming peeps, I love reading them all! Reviews are good and nutritious.  
  
Wow, I never knew that I would get to 18 chapters – initially I planned for only 20, but to tell the truth I'm nowhere near finished with this story – so everyone can breathe. There's still a long way to go, cause I'm gonna take this story all the way up to Shelob and maybe further…!  
  
And for those who haven't read the book [go and do so now], there are some spoilers ahead. In fact there were some spoilers in the last couple of chapters, especially concerning the gift-giving thing. And hooray for me, I've finished reading "The Two Towers" – poor ickle Frodo!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour flew by, although to the Fellowship the scenery still remained the same, and it seemed that barely any time had passed at all. Lush forests still surrounded both banks, but Aragorn knew that soon they would come to the wastelands and there they would have to make a decision – to carry on to Mordor, or to go to Gondor instead.  
  
Gimli was feeling a little sad that he had to leave Lothlorien, for he had enjoyed the serenity there that he had not experienced elsewhere. But he felt glad that he had asked for the most unique gift of all – a lock of Galadriel's hair. Gimli reached inside the folds of his cloak to extract the lock of hair.  
  
A shriek of dismay cut through the air. The boats stopped and drifted, as the rowers stopped in surprise. Gimli was shrieking and sobbing.  
  
"The hair, the hair! My precious lock of golden hair!" cried Gimli.  
  
"My hair?" asked Legolas, clutching his golden locks defensively.  
  
"No, no, not yours! Although your hair is very nice too." Gimli paused for breath. "The lock of hair that Galadriel gave to me is gone! Gone I tell you, gone!"  
  
"Can we say… obsessive?" muttered Boromir under his breath.  
  
"Do you know where you last saw it?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, yes, I put it into my cloak just before we got into the boat." Gimli pondered for a moment.  
  
"Maybe it fell out of your cloak," suggested Sam.  
  
Gimli gave another shriek and began to search the boat, shaking the vessel violently to and fro.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship twiddled their thumbs and waited.  
  
After several moments, Gimli had finished his search. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief – he was beginning to feel a little sick.  
  
"Well?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"It's not in here," said Gimli, pouting like a little child who has been deprived of some candy.  
  
Boromir gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Then where is it?" Boromir said, lifting his eyes to the sky.  
  
"I must have dropped it in Lothlorien!" shrieked Gimli. "We must turn back!"  
  
"No, we shall lose precious time if we do," said Aragorn.  
  
"Fine, then I'll go back myself," said Gimli, and picked up a paddle and began to turn the boat around.  
  
"We cannot split up," said Frodo, speaking at last. "If Gimli is to go back, then we all must go back and search for the lock of hair."  
  
Frodo spoke no more as the Fellowship turned their boats around, and he lapsed into a deep silence. Aragorn knew that looking for the lock of hair was not the only reason Frodo wanted to go back.  
  
  
  
The Fellowship turned round a bend and Lothlorien came into view. The shore was deserted, as the elves had returned to their homes, but a lone figure was sitting cross-legged on the shore in a bored fashion.  
  
Frodo's heart leapt when he saw her.  
  
"Hello Casey!" cried Merry, standing up and waving madly, while the boat nearly tipped over.  
  
"What took you so long to come back?" asked Casey, standing up and arranging her dress.  
  
"I lost my lock of hair!" cried Gimli, as Legolas paddled closer to the shore.  
  
Gimli leapt out of the boat and began to crawl about on his hands and knees. Legolas blushed when he saw Casey, but she was looking at Merry and Pippin with a questioning look.  
  
After watching Gimli crawling around for a while, Pippin finally cleared his throat.  
  
"Gimli," he said.  
  
"What?" asked Gimli, not looking up.  
  
"You can stop searching now," said Casey with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Hm?" asked Gimli, finally halting.  
  
Merry reached inside his cloak and brought out Gimli's precious lock of hair.  
  
"Thief!" cried Gimli, bounding over and snatching it away from Merry.  
  
"Well we only took it so we could come back for Casey," said Pippin quite simply.  
  
The three troublemakers began to look nervous as Aragorn stood before them.  
  
"No. Casey cannot come with us."  
  
Casey looked up at Aragorn.  
  
"I know why I'm not allowed to come, but I'm still coming anyway," she replied defiantly.  
  
Aragorn wavered slightly, while a smile began to form at Legolas' lips.  
  
"No Casey, I dare not go against Galadriel's word."  
  
"Please?" asked Casey.  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" asked Merry and Pippin, looking up at Aragorn adoringly.  
  
"Er, let the ringbearer decide."  
  
Frodo looked up from his conversation with Sam.  
  
"Why me?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Well, she is your angel," replied Pippin.  
  
"I'm not an angel, I'm an elf," said Casey, pointing to her ears.  
  
"You're not as tall as Legolas," pointed out Merry.  
  
Legolas laughed at this remark.  
  
"Well Frodo?" asked Aragorn.  
  
Frodo frowned. Casey began to think that maybe he didn't want her to come along. Maybe he was perfectly happy to let her stay in Lothlorien, and marry Legolas. The silence almost became unbearable, as each member of the Fellowship began to grow uncomfortable.  
  
"Very well," Frodo said at last.  
  
"Yes!" said Casey, jumping into the air. She ran over to Frodo and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Come then," said Aragorn, after they had reluctantly pulled apart, "Let us be on our way."  
  
They climbed into their boats, with Aragorn, Sam and Frodo in one, Boromir, Merry and Pippin in another and Legolas, Casey and Gimli in the last. They rowed away from Lothlorien.  
  
  
  
"My Lady?" a beautiful elf maiden appeared at the door of one of Galadriel's chambers. Galadriel put down her hairbrush and turned to face the maiden, still seated.  
  
"What is it, Lonneke?" she asked.  
  
"Casey is not in her room," the maiden replied.  
  
Galadriel remained solemn for a moment, and then stood up. She walked to the balcony and laid her elbows on the railing. Her eyes scanned the view that lay before her, searching for the angel-elf.  
  
"Where was she last seen?" asked Galadriel. The maiden came to stand beside her.  
  
"She was last seen by the shore, but she was too late as the Fellowship had already set out."  
  
"How did she get out of her room?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"She climbed down from her balcony using the vines." The maiden pointed to a neighbouring balcony, which had vines twisting all around it, serving as a ladder to Casey.  
  
"So," Galadriel said softly to herself, "she has gone, fallen out of my help. She will have to choose her own path from here onwards." She turned to the maiden. "You may go now, Lonneke."  
  
The maiden bowed, and left the room to join the rest of her friends, lamenting over the departure of the handsome Legolas.  
  
Galadriel returned inside her chamber, and slipped outside. She walked down the corridor and stood before the room that Casey had been imprisoned in. She opened the door and looked around. There, lying on the table, was the necklace that Galadriel had given her, so long ago in Rivendell. A tear fell from Galadriel's eye, and hit the floor, as she fingered the necklace, the only memory left of Casey in Lothlorien. Galadriel wondered if she would ever see the angel-elf again – she had a feeling that she wouldn't.  
  
"Where will you go now?" she murmured as she picked up the necklace. "To Gondor with Legolas or to Mordor with Frodo?"  
  
  
  
Night fell on Middle-Earth. The first day of their journey on the Great River had come to an end. The Fellowship were weary, and rowed their boats towards the western shore and prepared to make camp for the night.  
  
Gimli had prepared a small fire, to warm them. They sat around the fire, talking quietly. Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir were still arguing about which route to take, Legolas had slipped off to sit by himself near the boats and the water, Sam was wondering about the "log" he had seen in the river following them and Merry and Pippin were eating. Casey and Frodo sat talking, with Merry or Pippin, or both of them joining in occasionally.  
  
"Tell me about the world you come from," asked Frodo.  
  
"Well, I can barely remember it." Casey frowned. "But I wasn't really happy there. I don't know why, but I felt that life was so boring and dull, and nothing ever happened. Sometimes I think that I'll just wake up now and all this will be a dream."  
  
"A dream? More like a nightmare," murmured Frodo, grinning. Impulsively, Casey laid her head on the hobbit's shoulder, and closed her eyes. The sound of Frodo's soft breathing filled her ears, and overwhelmed her.  
  
  
  
Legolas returned, to find the Fellowship asleep, save Aragorn. He looked at the Ranger, who raised an eyebrow at his disappearance but said nothing. Legolas lay down to sleep, between Boromir and Gimli, noting that Casey was sleeping in between Frodo and Merry.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes to welcome sleep, but it never came. His mind was in turmoil. He was glad that Casey was with them, for he knew that he would have missed her. But he also wished that Casey had stayed behind in Lothlorien, away from danger and away from Frodo. 


	19. The Angel-Elf and Hobbit ... do stuff

Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
A/N: I've decided to write a Dominic Monaghan fanfic, yay for me! Just click on my name in the top-left corner to find it. It's called Sabotage – yeah I know, I like cheesy titles. I like cheese too actually.  
  
Sorry if this chapter is so short … the next chapter will be longer, I promise! And sorry for the lame title, but I can't think of anything!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frodo was woken up by Sam the next morning. He lay there for a while, watching his fellow hobbit, who was busying himself with re-packing the blankets and sorting out his pots and pans. Pippin was sitting nearby, wide- awake and chewing thoughtfully on a piece of bread. Gimli was stamping out the fire, Boromir and Aragorn were talking secretly. Legolas was combing his hair, using the reflection of water in one of Sam's pans as a mirror. Merry, to Frodo's left, was snoring.  
  
Frodo became aware of something lying on his left shoulder, only to discover that it was Casey, still in deep sleep, lying face-down on the ground. One arm was wrapped around Frodo's waist tightly. He put an arm around Casey's shoulders, as she shifted slightly and moaned in her sleep. Her head turned so that her eyelashes trailed along Frodo's cheeks, and began to flutter slightly as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning," said Frodo softly, as Casey began to get up. She paused and looked down at the hobbit, supporting most of her weight on the arm that was stretched across Frodo. She smiled, and was about to reply when Merry yawned, and her words were drowned out by him.  
  
"Did you all sleep well?" asked Aragorn, as he began to reload their boats.  
  
A chorus of "Yes!" and "No." and grunts came from the Fellowship. Aragorn smiled to himself, and the others began to climb into their boats.  
  
  
  
"Look Mr Frodo!" cried Sam, tapping on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" said Frodo, a little tired and annoyed that he couldn't sit next to Casey.  
  
"I just saw a log – with eyes! Well, I thought at first that I was dreaming – my old Gaffer always used to say that I was a right old dreamer, so I rubbed my eyes and it was there, swimming along behind us! And it had arms too!"  
  
Frodo was about to reply when Aragorn interrupted.  
  
"Is this the first time you have seen this log, Sam?"  
  
"No sir, it isn't, I saw it when we first left Lothlorien, and then again a few moments ago."  
  
Frodo looked at Aragorn questioningly. But the Ranger remained silent.  
  
However that night, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli were discussing something in hushed tones, shooing the hobbits away if they were too curious.  
  
Casey was restless. Sitting all day in a boat wasn't exactly what she had in mind when Galadriel said that the rest of her journey would be "dangerous." She had envisaged perhaps climbing up volcanoes that she'd only seen in newspapers, battling ugly demons that looked like something out of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" – and so on. And she was bored with the monotonous scenery. So she left the camp, and began to walk in the woods alone.  
  
Merry, who had been watching Casey, nudged Frodo. The ringbearer looked up, and Merry jerked his head towards the departing figure. Frodo got up and followed her deeper into the woods.  
  
Casey was walking as if in a dream-like trance when Frodo came up behind her.  
  
"Casey," he said softly. She turned around. In her hands were several flowers that she had plucked, with long, slender stems. She sat down on a nearby log, and began to pluck the petals of the flowers.  
  
"He loves me, he loves me not," she chanted, as Frodo came and sat beside her.  
  
"He loves me," she said softly, as she let the last petal slide from her fingers.  
  
"Who does?" asked Frodo, a little bewildered at what she was doing.  
  
Casey turned to Frodo.  
  
"You do." Casey turned to face Frodo, and she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.  
  
[A/N: Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!]  
  
His lips parted for her, and he entwined his arms around her waist. When Casey drew back slightly from the kiss, Frodo moved onto her neck, and began planting light kisses on it. But Casey wasn't paying any attention to him.  
  
"Frodo," she mururmed, trying to push him away. He straightened and looked into her eyes, confused.  
  
"What - " he started.  
  
"Ssh." She put a finger to his lips. Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Finally, Casey leant forward and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Someone's watching us." 


	20. The Breaking of the Fellowship

Disclaimer: See last chapter. Hmm, do you sense a pattern here?  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay, I've been "banned" from the Internet for like the past week [damn], and I was trying to work on my other fics as well! Also, I was on holiday for a couple of days. Thank you to those lovely people [you know who you are…] who went to read my other fics, you guys rock! And yeah, it bugs me when people read my story and don't review … *cough*. And *cough* again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Casey's words, Legolas decided that this was the perfect time to slip away and go back to the camp. He did so, and found that everyone else was fast asleep. Only Aragorn remained awake, and he did not question Legolas' whereabouts. The elf lay down to sleep, and several minutes later, he heard the footsteps of Frodo and Casey returning to the camp.  
  
Casey however had felt slightly guilty about what had happened between her and Frodo – after all, she was going to get married to Legolas. She didn't mind this fact very much, as she considered that Legolas wasn't that bad looking, but she still preferred Frodo to him. She wondered if Galadriel had already chosen Casey's wedding dress for her, before falling asleep.  
  
But sleep did not come immediately to Legolas. He lay awake for a long time, listening to Casey's soft, regular breathing as she slept near Frodo. And inside, Legolas knew that he could never win Casey's heart – but there was certainly no harm in trying.  
  
  
  
The three boats paddled along the Anduin, keeping in the middle. For several days they saw and heard nothing, but Aragorn remained wary of the eastern shore. In their haste, they sometimes took to rowing all night in their boats, taking it in turns to paddle, although Gimli and Sam were not trusted with an oar.  
  
It was some time in the afternoon, when the Fellowship began to reach a narrow chasm in the river. Aragorn tapped Frodo on the shoulder, who had been lost in thought, while sneaking rather flirtatious glances at Casey in the boat in front of him.  
  
"Frodo," said Aragorn softly. Frodo turned to look at him, but Aragorn pointed upwards. Both Sam and Frodo followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at.  
  
There were two great statues looming out of either side of the river, with their hands stretched out before them.  
  
"Long have I wanted to look upon my kings," murmured Aragorn. He seemed to have a rather regal expression on his face, and no longer seemed, to Frodo, to be Strider the Ranger, but Aragorn, the heir to Gondor.  
  
After they had passed the stone statues, they came to a great lake. Further ahead, they could hear the sound of the treacherous waterfall, pounding on the rocks below.  
  
The Fellowship disembarked at the western shore, and began to set up camp once again. They arranged themselves around a makeshift fire that Gimli had made on the beach. Boromir took Merry with him to gather more wood for the fire.  
  
Casey was sitting quietly next to Pippin, and rubbing her hands together for warmth. She watched silently as Gimli started quarrelling with Aragorn, and later Legolas and Aragorn were whispering to each other. She wondered what they were talking about.  
  
"I'm kinda bored," she whispered to Pippin.  
  
"So am I," he whispered back. "Maybe we should just go to sleep." He nudged the slumbering Sam and grinned at Casey.  
  
Merry came back from his trip to the woods, and dropped an armload of firewood on the floor.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" he asked. At the mention of his master's name, Sam woke up with a grunt, and Casey and Pippin looked up. Aragorn furrowed his brow – and then his eye fell on Boromir's shield.  
  
"Frodo!" cried Merry and Pippin, as they ran into the woods.  
  
"Wait! We shouldn't separate!" cried Aragorn, but the two hobbits had already gone.  
  
"Sam, you come with me. The three of you stay together," Aragorn said. The remaining five nodded and ran into the woods.  
  
Gimli ran ahead first, with Casey Legolas following. The dwarf shot out of sight, and left Casey panting behind. Legolas turned and jogged back to where Casey was standing, bent over, trying to get her breath back.  
  
"Casey? Are you all right?" he asked. Casey looked up, and saw the worried look in the elf's eyes. She straightened, and for some unknown reason, she began to blush slightly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, come on." She began to walk, but then stopped. She turned, and saw that Legolas had not moved from his spot. She walked back to him.  
  
"Come on, let's go," she said to him. He remained silent, but a sudden passion flared in his eyes that started to make Casey feel uncomfortable.  
  
Before she could speak again, Legolas stepped up to her. Casey felt his lips against hers, his arms around her waist. Before she could even react, the elf began to kiss her tenderly. She pushed him away gently.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whispered to him, their faces so close they were practically touching.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes. "I – I love you," he stammered. Casey entwined her fingers in his hair as he leaned forward and kissed her again. She felt a little faint and lost all sense of time and thought, as Legolas kissed her passionately. She was totally in his power. But alarm bells began to go off in her head as Legolas' hands began to wander downwards. With a flash, she pushed herself away from him and grabbed his dagger.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she gasped, still breathless from his kiss.  
  
"Casey, I –" Legolas said. She pointed the dagger at his face as he took a step forwards.  
  
"Stay away from me," she said. She ignored Legolas' pleading look, and she turned and ran. Legolas was about to run after her, when he heard Boromir's horn.  
  
Legolas was torn. Should he run after Casey, or help his friend, Boromir? Without any hesitation, he turned and ran towards the sound of the horn.  
  
Casey was running. She didn't know where, but she wanted to get away from Legolas.  
  
"God, I must have been so stupid," she thought angrily to herself. "Why did I let Legolas kiss me, when I'm in love with Frodo?" A tree branch scratched her cheek but she ignored it and carried on running.  
  
She stopped as she arrived at the beach. Only to see Frodo in a boat, about halfway across the river, and Sam wading in after him.  
  
"I'm going to Mordor alone Sam," Frodo cried.  
  
"That's right, and I'm coming with you," replied Sam.  
  
"Frodo, what are you doing?" yelled Casey. The hobbit looked up and saw her. Then it hit her. Frodo wanted to go by himself and leave her behind. He must have planned this already, even at Lothlorien.  
  
"I'm going alone Casey," said Frodo, although his voice shook as he spoke.  
  
Sam turned to look and Casey, but as he did so, he slipped, and sunk.  
  
"Sam!" cried Frodo, tearing his eyes away from Casey.  
  
"Oh no, can he swim?" asked Casey. Frodo shook his head, and began to paddle back to the spot where Sam had fallen.  
  
Casey knew that she had never been the best swimmer, but right now she didn't care. She put the dagger firmly in her belt and dived in.  
  
The cold water hit her, and she forced her eyes to stay open, even though the water stung them. It was no use though – she couldn't see Sam anyway in the depths of the murky waters. She swam further forward, praying that piranhas and sharks didn't exist in Middle-Earth.  
  
Finally, a beam of sunlight shot through, illuminating the water. Casey saw Sam, who was some feet below her, his eyes and mouth wide open and his arms reaching towards the surface. She swam further down and wrapped him in her arms. Then, kicking with her legs, she upwards. Her lungs felt as they were on fire, and her eyes stung so badly, but she kept going. When she reached the surface, she gasped the sweet air and made a mental promise to never go swimming in the unknown again.  
  
To her left was Frodo's boat, and he reached out a hand. Casey passed the gasping Sam to him, and then climbed inside herself.  
  
"I made a promise Mr. Frodo, a promise never to leave you. And I don't intend to," said Sam tearfully to Frodo. The other hobbit could find no words to say, while Casey watched.  
  
"Oh Sam," said Frodo, and hugged his fellow hobbit.  
  
Then, Frodo remembered Casey, and before she knew it, he had grabbed her, and was planting kisses on her face.  
  
"Thank you," he murmured, as he tore himself away from her at last. Casey felt a blush spread upon her face, as Sam sat and observed the sky. Frodo merely grinned at her.  
  
The three of them grabbed the oars and began to paddle across the river.  
  
Legolas ran to the beach and began to push one of the boats out. He could see that Sam and Frodo were on the other side of the river, and Casey was with them.  
  
"Come Aragorn, if we hurry we can…" The elf turned as he saw the ranger standing still.  
  
"You mean not to follow them," he murmured sadly.  
  
"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," replied Aragorn. Legolas turned his head towards the two hobbits and the angel-elf, who had disembarked from their boat and were going into the woods.  
  
"That means the Fellowship has failed," said Gimli a little sadly.  
  
"No. Not while we stay true to ourselves," said Aragorn. Legolas came up to stand beside him.  
  
"We will not let Boromir's death be in vain, nor shall we let Merry and Pippin suffer, not while we still live."  
  
"Are we to rescue them?" asked Gimli hopefully. Aragorn nodded, and the dwarf let out a whoop. But Legolas' face remained sad.  
  
"You will see Casey again Legolas," said Aragorn.  
  
Legolas nodded, but deep inside he wondered whether he would. 


	21. An Author's Note - Warning! Spoilers Ahe...

THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE – PLEASE READ!  
  
Or else you'll be very sorry…  
  
Okay folks, the time has finally arrived – I've gone past the first movie already! Yeah I know, it's taken me a long time to get there! Now I know there are some people that haven't read the books and have just seen the movie, and therefore this note is for you.  
  
  
  
DO NOT READ ON AHEAD IF:  
  
You haven't read the book.  
  
You don't want the rest of the book to be spoilt for you [hence the term "spoilers"].  
  
You want to wait until the next movie for all to be revealed.  
  
IF YOU ARE A LEGOLAS FAN – sorry guys, but this is a Frodo, Sam, Gollum and Casey story only.  
  
  
  
DO READ ON IF:  
  
You have read the book [perhaps twice, like me]  
  
You are so in love with the story [hey, it's possible] that you don't care that there will be loads of spoilers ahead and you don't want to stop reading.  
  
You don't care that the next movie is entirely spoilt by me.  
  
  
  
A WARNING FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THE BOOK:  
  
Okay, it is gonna be hard for me to adapt the entire book and somehow manage to fit Casey in there somewhere. So bear with me, okay? I don't have the brain of Peter Jackson! Also, I suspect that the next movie will turn out differently, as the great PJ will have interpreted it all in a different way to little old me.  
  
I'm considering cutting out Faramir's bit, as he doesn't play that big a role in just my story. However, if any Faramir fans are against this, please say. If not, then say, "Bye, Bye" to Faramir – the ending of this story will come a lot sooner without him. Which would be a good thing, of course.  
  
To help me condense the entire second book into about ten chapters, please send in some suggestions on which parts you'd like included and which parts you don't want.  
  
Lastly, thank you to those wonderful peeps who have carried on reading this story from the very beginning in February [yes, since February!], and who have read my other fics too. You guys rock! Woohoo, I have 154 reviews! Wait, I ROCK! Thank you guys, you make my day everyday!  
  
And I repeat, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE A LEGOLAS FAN – THERE WILL BE NO LEGOLAS IN THIS STORY!! But he may turn up later. If I feel nice.  
  
Thank you for your co-operation.  
  
Now do your bit for society and press that purple button in that corner down there.  
  
Love from Snowling, the Almighty Queen of Goldfish. 


	22. BOOK 2: Over the Rocks of Emyn Muil

Disclaimer: I own none of the Tolkein characters or text, just Casey.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the suggestions folks! Sorry about the delay with this chapter, but it took a lot of planning! So this is a very long one to make up for the delay! And OMG, why are they banning actor fics?! Talk about bad timing, cause I'll have to remove my Dom story now! [sniffs]. But rest assured I'm keeping this up, since it has nothing to do with the actors. I hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boat scraped the bed gently and grounded to a halt. Sam leapt out of the boat and held a hand out to Frodo.  
  
"Quick, or else they'll see us," he said to Frodo. His master clambered out, and Casey followed, but grabbed Boromir's forgotten pack as she went, which had been left lying all alone in the boat.  
  
Eventually they left the wooded area and came to the barren slopes and stones of Emyn Muil.  
  
The hobbits and the angel-elf stood on the brink of a tall cliff, bare and bleak. A chill wind blew from the East, which was where they looked. At the edge of the horizon far away, they could make out the dim outline of Mount Doom, in the land of Mordor. Every now and then a tiny gleam flickered upwards from there.  
  
The silence was broken by Frodo.  
  
"Mordor." He sighed. "I hope the others find a safer route."  
  
"Strider will look after them," replied Sam reassuringly. Casey found herself wondering about Legolas.  
  
"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again," said Frodo.  
  
"We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may," replied Sam again.  
  
"I wish we could have said goodbye," murmured Casey. The two hobbits nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you two are with me," said Frodo. He was, deep inside, glad that he didn't have to make the perilous journey alone, but would have two loyal friends by his side to help him bear his burden all the way to Mordor.  
  
Both Casey and Sam merely smiled, as Frodo began to make his way over the slope. They followed him.  
  
That night they together in the cold, under an old gnarled tree. But they still felt as if they were being watched, and so bare and exposed.  
  
Casey sat on the right of Frodo. To his left was Sam, who was lying stretched out on the ground with his head on Frodo's lap. Frodo's head was snuggled in Casey's shoulder. Casey was keeping watch for the night, with her keen eyes piercing through the gloom. But although Frodo felt troubled and tired, sleep did not come to him as easy as it did for Sam, who was snoring blissfully and dreaming about having beer at the Prancing Pony in Bree.  
  
"Frodo? Are you still awake?" Casey asked. Frodo tilted his head slightly towards her.  
  
"Yes," he whispered, "I can't go to sleep."  
  
Casey wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head of curls softly.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, stroking his hair.  
  
"I can't help thinking that we are so delayed." Frodo sighed before continuing. "All my choices have proved ill. I should have left the Company long before and taken a different route. Every day that passes is a precious day lost, and I am so tired." He sighed again and snuggled deeper into Casey's arms. She stroked his face.  
  
"I don't know what is to be done," said Frodo softly.  
  
"You have to go to sleep, we've got another long day tomorrow," Casey said.  
  
Frodo nodded, but then Casey sat upright. Frodo rose from her arms reluctantly, but was alarmed.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I think something is watching us," whispered Casey, "I think it's the same thing that was watching us when we were on the River."  
  
"But I thought that was just Legolas."  
  
Casey shook her head. Then her eyes flared open. "Look, can't you see those eyes out there?" Her voice fell to a whisper.  
  
"It must be Gollum," said Frodo thoughtfully, "Gandalf always said that he had a part to play in my quest."  
  
Casey looked perplexed, but Frodo merely settled his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Casey sat there thinking for a while.  
  
It had been so strange, how she had suddenly been plucked out of her own world, and brought into this world. She had been immersed into all these different people so much that – why, her own world, her past was becoming a distant memory to her.  
  
"I don't even know how I died," Casey murmured to herself. Soon, Frodo's heavy breathing overwhelmed her, and she fell asleep too.  
  
  
  
For several days [although they had lost count] they clambered over the rocks and stones, sometimes retracing their steps if they could find no way forward and sometimes ending up in circles. But throughout their journey eastwards and southwards, they heard faint sounds behind them that even the simple hobbit ears of Sam could hear, of a stone falling or the imagined step of feet on rock. But whenever they paused and stood still they heard nothing, save the wind sighing – and yet that reminded them of breath softly hissing through sharp teeth.  
  
"Well master, we're in a fix and no mistake," said Sam. He hunched his shoulders dejectedly and peered out into the ever-present gloom. Beside him stood Frodo and Casey.  
  
They now stood on the brink of a cleft that seemed to slope outwards. It looked like a great rampart or sea-wall whose foundations had shifted, so that its courses were all twisted and disordered, leaving great fissures and long slanting edges that were in places almost as wide as stairs.  
  
"There's nothing for it but to scramble down this gully," said Sam.  
  
"Yes, it looks much lower, about eighteen fathoms I think. We shall have to try," said Frodo.  
  
"It looks like it's getting dark though," said Casey staring upwards, "Don't you think we should wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"No! Not if I can help it," said Frodo with a sudden strange flush of urgency and – something else that Casey could not detect. "I'm going down to try it out. Don't you follow till I come back or call!"  
  
"Shouldn't I go first, Mr. Frodo? After all, you should put the one lowest who is most likely to slip. I don't want to come down atop of you and knock you off – no sense in killing two with one fall," said Sam.  
  
Frodo shook his head, and before Sam could stop him, he was over the edge.  
  
Casey looked worriedly at Sam, but they were both helpless to do anything, as Frodo let himself down slowly, his fingers gripping the edge until his toes found a ledge.  
  
Casey bit her nails nervously, while Sam leaned over the edge.  
  
"Frodo?" Casey called out. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes!" came his voice, "Just one step down! And this ledge broadens a little, I could stand here without a hold. I'll –" His words were cut short.  
  
There was a dry splitting crack of thunder overhead, mixed with Sam's cries and then lightning seared down the hills. A shrill shriek filled the air that terrorised them so much that it pierced them with cold blades of horror and despair, stopping both heart and breath. Casey and Sam screamed and clutched each other. Involuntarily Frodo loosed his hold and put his hands over his ears. He swayed, slipped and slithered downwards with a wailing cry. Sam was the first to recover.  
  
"Master!" He crawled to the edge and fell flat on his face. Casey did likewise.  
  
There was no answer. Casey was about to lower herself down from the ledge when a faint answering cry was heard.  
  
"All right! I'm here. But I can't see." Frodo's voice sounded weak. From where Casey now balanced on the ledge Frodo had been on, he was not actually very far away. He had not fallen but slid to a wider ledge slightly lower down. He stood up and steadied himself a little, leaning against the cliff, feeling his heart pounding.  
  
"Frodo, I'm climbing down to you!" Casey called, before lowering her foot slightly lower down.  
  
"No, don't! Stay where you are!" Frodo called back.  
  
"Oh for a rope," murmured Casey. Sam heard.  
  
"Rope!" he cried in excitement and relief. "How stupid I've been! You're nowt but a ninnyhammer Sam Gamgee, that's what the Gaffer often said to me. Rope!"  
  
"Huh?" replied Casey, tilting her head upwards to stare at Sam.  
  
"Stop chattering!" cried Frodo, who had recovered enough to feel both amused and annoyed.  
  
"You mean you have rope?" said Casey cautiously.  
  
"Yes, in my pack and all. Carried it hundreds of miles and I'd clean forgotten it!"  
  
"Well what's it been doing in there, sleeping?!" shrieked Casey.  
  
"Get busy and let it down!" cried Frodo.  
  
Quickly Sam unslung his pack and rummaged in it. His search was rewarded when there indeed at the bottom was the rope made by the folk of Lorien, a coil of silken-gray. Sam cast the end down first to Casey. After Sam had pulled up Casey to the top, the rope was cast down again to Frodo. The darkness seemed to lift from Frodo's eyes, as the gray line came dangling down, with a faint silver sheen. Half-hauled, half scrambling, Frodo came up and threw himself on the ground, panting.  
  
"It's good to be back," said Frodo, breathing deep, while Casey and Sam laughed in relief. Just then, the heavens split open, and rain fell down. The hobbits and the angel-elf ran for shelter back into the gully, although there was little to be found.  
  
"Well, now what?" asked Casey once Frodo had got his breath back.  
  
"It seems as if the storm has past and the rain's nearly over," said Frodo thoughtfully.  
  
"If you're so set on climbing, Mr. Frodo, then I say now is the perfect time to use the rope," said Sam.  
  
"How long is it?" asked Casey.  
  
"Thirty ells or say, about eighteen fathom: that's no more than your guess at the height of the cliff," replied Sam nodding to Frodo.  
  
Frodo thought for a while. "Make it fast to that stump, Sam. You can have your wish and go first this time, and Casey and I shall lower you."  
  
"Very well," said Sam heavily. "If it must be, let's get it over!" He took up the rope and made it fast over the stump nearest to the brink; the other end Casey tied about Sam's waist. Reluctantly he turned and prepared to go over the edge.  
  
It did not, however, turn out half as bad as he had expected. There was one awkward spot however, where there was no ledge and the wall was sheer. But he trusted his weight to Casey and Frodo and to the rope, as they lowered him slowly and steadily until it was over at last. Amazingly enough, there was still excess rope.  
  
"I'm down!" called Sam.  
  
"Now you," said Frodo to Casey.  
  
"Are you sure? You won't have anyone to lower you," she replied. Frodo seemed unsure for a moment, but nodded. He pulled the rope up determinedly and fastened the rope around Casey's waist. Casey moved over to the edge, and choked for a moment. When it was dark, it did not seem so high, but now that there was light, Casey discovered her fear of heights.  
  
"I can't do this," she cried to Frodo, turning back.  
  
"Then you'll get left behind," said Frodo, gently but firmly. He saw the fear in Casey's eyes, and stepped closer to her, tightening the knot around her waist reassuringly.  
  
"Hello! Who's coming down next?" cried Sam from below. His voice sounded so far, so distant.  
  
"Don't worry," said Frodo comfortingly, "I won't let you fall." Casey nodded, and went over the edge, holding her breath and squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
However like Sam, Casey did not find it so bad. However at one point there was no ledge and she froze, as she saw the ground between her feet. Sam stood down below, looking not so small as before from the top, but still quite far down. She looked up and saw Frodo's head peering over the edge, his hair falling in front of his face. She gritted her teeth, closed her eyes and, trying to ignore the fact that her stomach was doing flip-flops, carried on going down. The moment her feet touched the ground, she fell into Sam's arms, almost crying with relief.  
  
"Never again," she said into Sam's shoulder, as Sam patted her back and watched the rope sail upwards.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Sam as Frodo peered over the top.  
  
"Yes, we'll catch you if you fall," said Casey wickedly, already recovered from her trauma.  
  
"Very funny," Frodo said mockingly. He looked around the barren slopes of Emyn Muil, and tied the rope around his waist, so that it was shortened and therefore would pull him up before he reached the ground if he fell. However he prayed that the knot around the stump was secure as he made his way down. He did not have as much faith as Sam had in the slender gray line, but twice had to trust it completely when the smooth surfaces possessed no hold for even his strong hobbit fingers [A/N: sorry, had to put that in … aaaw …] and the ledges were far apart. But at last he too was down.  
  
"Well!" he cried. "We've done it! We've escaped from Emyn Muil!" Casey enveloped him in a great hug, as Sam stared back at the cliff in despair.  
  
"Noodles!" Sam said, as the couple looked at him in puzzlement. "Ninnyhammers! My beautiful rope! There it is tied to a stump and we're at the bottom. Just a nice little stair for Gollum to slip down!"  
  
"We may as well have put a signpost to say which way we've gone," said Casey in equal despair. But Frodo laughed.  
  
"If you can think of any way we could have both used the rope and yet brought it down with us, then you can pass on to me ninnyhammer or any other name the Gaffer gave you," said Frodo. "Climb up and untie it yourself if you want to!"  
  
Sam scratched his head. "No I can't think how," he said solemnly. "But I don't like leaving it. It goes hard parting with anything I brought out of the Elf-country. Made by Galadriel herself too, maybe." He stroked the rope and bowed his head mournfully, as Casey tried to control herself from a fit of giggles, as Frodo glared at her, but couldn't help smiling too. Sam looked up and gave one last pull to the rope as if in farewell.  
  
To the complete surprise of the hobbits and the angel-elf, the rope came loose. Sam fell over in astonishment and the long gray coils slithered silently down on top of him. Casey couldn't control herself, and let loose a fit of hysterics as Frodo laughed along with her.  
  
"Who tied the rope?" Frodo said. "To think I trusted all my weight to your knot!"  
  
Sam did not laugh but looked rather hurt. "I may not be much good at climbing Mr. Frodo, but I do know something about ropes and knots. It's in the family, as you might say. I put as fast a hitch over that stump as anyone could have done."  
  
"Then the rope must have broken," said Casey nonchalantly, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Or maybe it frayed over the rock edge," put in Frodo helpfully.  
  
"I bet it didn't!" said Sam in an injured tone. He examined the rope and held it out for Casey to see, who took the rope from him. "Nor it hasn't either, not a single strand!"  
  
"Then I'm afraid it must have been the knot," concluded Frodo, still smiling.  
  
"Have it your own way Mr. Frodo," said Sam, "but I think the rope came off itself – when I called." He coiled it up and stowed it lovingly in his pack.  
  
Casey rolled her eyes. "You're in love with that rope, and now the rope's in love with you," she said, as Frodo grinned cheekily at Sam. But Sam did not answer but looked up at the sky instead.  
  
"Well, at least we have it, and that's the chief thing," said Frodo, "but now we have to think of our next move."  
  
Casey yawned. "Yeah, sleep, I hope," she said.  
  
"How beautiful the stars are, and the Moon! Imagine, they're probably shining down on Merry and Pippin, and everyone else too," said Sam wistfully.  
  
"The moon isn't giving off too much light," said Frodo. "I don't think we'll try the marshes by the light of the moon."  
  
"We'd better find some place to sleep for the night then," said Casey, looking around at her surroundings.  
  
They picked their way over the broken feet of the Emyn Muil, but they could find no nook or hollow to shelter in. In the end, worn out, they just cast themselves on the ground underneath a boulder. There they sat huddled mournfully together in the cold.  
  
"Well!" said Frodo standing up at last. "You two should sleep for a bit and I'll walk up and down on sentry for a while. Here Sam, take my blanket." Suddenly he stiffened.  
  
"What's the matter?" said Casey sleepily.  
  
"Look over there on the cliff!" Frodo whispered urgently. 


	23. Gollum, Gollum

Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
A/N: By the way, I hope that no one has a problem with me quoting directly from the book … it's just that some of the lines Sam says are so hilarious, I feel like I have to put them in! Also, I have my MAJOR exams coming up in three weeks time, so I'll be typing less from now on, but I'll be thinking of my precious fanfic everyday! So, on we go…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam woke up in a hurry as Casey peered through the gloom.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's that Gollum!" Sam said. "Snakes and adders! I though that we'd puzzle him with our bit of climb, but look at him! Like a nasty crawling spider on a wall." Casey shuddered, as the hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle, as Frodo breathed in sharply.  
  
Down the face of the precipice, a small black shape was moving with its limbs splayed out. It was coming down head first, as if smelling its way down, looking as if it were creeping down on sticky pads like some large prowling thing of insect-kind. Now and again it lifted its head and a glimpse of two small pale gleaming eyes could be caught, that blinked at the moon for a moment and then were quickly lidded again.  
  
"Do you think he can see us?" said Sam.  
  
"Is it a he?" asked Casey. Sam looked puzzled for a moment, and then nodded.  
  
"Why is he coming down here if he can't see us?" Sam pondered.  
  
"How can you tell it's a he?" pestered Casey, but Frodo, who hadn't been listening to their little conversation, gave a start.  
  
"Quiet! He can smell us, perhaps. Maybe that is why he is coming down here," Frodo said.  
  
"Well, we did do a lot of shouting back there," said Casey, mockingly at Frodo who blushed.  
  
"Well, I'm sick of him," said Sam. "He's come once too often for me, and I'm going to have a word with him." He left their makeshift shelter and headed for the base of the cliff, drawing his gray hood over his face.  
  
"Be careful Sam!" said Frodo, coming behind. "He's much more dangerous than he looks."  
  
The black crawling shape was now three-quarters of the way down the cliff, almost directly above the hobbits and the angel-elf as they crouched in the shadow of a large boulder below the cliff. Gollum muttered to himself as he went, sniffing and hissing.  
  
"What's he saying?" whispered Casey. Frodo put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Something about his Precious," whispered Sam back. "What's his Precious? Does he mean the - "  
  
"Ssh!" breathed Frodo. "He's getting nearer now, he'll be able to hear us."  
  
Indeed Gollum had paused again, as if listening. The hobbits and the angel- elf held their breaths, but obviously he had not heard anything, and carried on his passage to the ground. He was no more than a dozen feet from the ground when he found himself at a sheer drop, and even Gollum could not find a hold of any kind. He was trying to twist round, as if to go head first, when suddenly he fell with shrill whistling shriek.  
  
Before Frodo could react, Sam bounded out of their hiding place. Before Gollum could get up, he was on top of him. But Sam had underestimated Gollum; before he could get a hold, long arms were wound round him, pinning his arms and squeezing him like slowly tightening cords. Pain seared through Sam's shoulder, as sharp teeth bit in. But now it seemed that Gollum had underestimated his foes. Frodo had sprung up behind Sam, and wrenched Gollum's head by his thin lank hair. Gollum hissed and bared his teeth, at which Casey muffled a scream and hide behind Frodo. He unsheathed Sting, and Casey was surprised that it did not glow blue.  
  
"Let go Gollum," said Frodo. "Let go, or else I'll cut your throat." Gollum collapsed. Casey fingered Sam's shoulder while the hobbit glared at Gollum, his normally soft eyes smouldering with anger.  
  
"Don't hurts us!" whined Gollum, as he lay on the ground. "Don't let them hurts us, precious! They won't hurt us will they, nice little hobbitses? We didn't mean no harm, but they jumps on us like cats on poor mices, they did, precious. And we're so lonely, gollum. We'll be nice to them, very nice, if they'll be nice to us, won't we, yes, yess."  
  
"Does he always talk this much?" whispered Casey to Frodo. The hobbit merely shrugged.  
  
"Kill him, or tie him up and leave him here," said Sam angrily.  
  
"He looks pretty harmless though," said Casey. Sam pointed at his wounded shoulder.  
  
"Well he isn't," replied Sam indignantly.  
  
"Frodo?" asked Casey. But Frodo was lost in thought. Voices from the past were coming back to him.  
  
:::  
  
What a pity Bilbo did not kill him when he had the chance.  
  
Pity? It was Pity that stayed his hand. Pity, and Mercy: not to strike without need.  
  
I do not feel any pity for him. He deserves death.  
  
Deserves death! I daresay he does. Many that live deserve death. And some die that deserve life. Can you give that to them? Then be not too eager to deal out death in the name of justice, fearing for your own safety. And somehow, I think that Gollum has some part to play in all this business.  
  
:::  
  
"Very well," said Frodo, lowering his sword.  
  
"You are not going to kill him?" asked Sam.  
  
"No, for now that I see him, I do pity him," said Frodo. "But one good turn deserves another, and you must help us Gollum."  
  
"Yess, nice hobbitses! We will come with them. Find them safe paths in the dark, yes we will. And where are the hobbitses going, with the strange lady, in these cold hard land, we wonders, yes we wonders?" He looked up at them and a faint light of cunning and eagerness flickered for a second, but vanished when Sam scowled at him.  
  
Casey bit her nails nervously, exchanging worried glances from Sam. What was on Frodo's mind?  
  
Frodo looked straight into Gollum's eyes, his intense stare making Gollum flinch.  
  
"You know where we're going," he said quietly and sternly. "We are going to Mordor, and you know the way there." Gollum covered his ears with his hands and whimpered, as if the very word "Mordor" hurt him.  
  
"I know you have been there before," said Frodo. "And you're being drawn back there, aren't you?"  
  
"Sss! No, precious, not nice hobbitses, mustn't go to those places," whimpered Gollum.  
  
"But we must," replied Frodo, "and you must lead us there."  
  
"He is coming with us?" said Sam with disgust.  
  
"Can't we vote about this?" asked Casey.  
  
"No, we must go, and only Gollum can lead us there," said Frodo. "Get up!"  
  
Gollum stood up and backed away against the cliff.  
  
"Now, can you find a path easier by day or by night?" asked Frodo.  
  
"The big lights hurt our eyes, they do," Gollum whined.  
  
"Is he scared of the sun?" asked Casey.  
  
"Sss, and the White Face," muttered Gollum, while Sam mouthed "Moon" to Casey.  
  
"Then we'll start tonight," said Frodo.  
  
"But first we must have a rest," said Sam, sitting down on the ground. "And don't you run anywhere!" he said to Gollum.  
  
The three of them sat with their backs against the wall, resting their legs. Gollum sat with his legs drawn up, knees under chin, his eyes closed, as if thinking or listening. Casey closed her eyes and rested her head against Frodo's shoulder, and was asleep in moments. Frodo looked across at Sam. Their eyes met and they understood. They relaxed, leaning their heads back, and shutting their eyes or seeming to. Soon the sound of their soft breathing was all that could be heard.  
  
Gollum's hands twitched. His eyes opened one by and one. Suddenly with startling speed, Gollum bounded forward like a grasshopper. But that was just what Frodo and Sam had expected. Sam was on him before he had gone two paces, with Frodo coming behind and grabbing his legs.  
  
"Hey, what's going on," murmured Casey sleepily, as her "pillow" disappeared from under her head.  
  
"Mr. Gollum decided to give us a slip," growled Sam. "But where were you off to in these cold hard lands, hmm?"  
  
"Get out Sam's rope," said Frodo to Casey as she stood up. She nodded and rummaged around Sam's pack for the elf-rope. Once found, she handed it to Frodo who tied one end around Gollum's ankle, leaving the other end free for someone to hold. In this way, the rope acted as a sort of leash, thus taming Gollum.  
  
"No, please, it hurts us, yes it does," whimpered Gollum.  
  
"Don't be so cruel, take it off him," said Casey, looking at the poor pathetic creature before her, his skin literally stretched over his bones.  
  
"No, leave it on," said Sam, eyeing the suspicious creature before him.  
  
Frodo was torn into two. Should he listen to Sam or Casey? 


	24. An Apology from the Amazing Author for h...

Away with Disclaimers!  
  
A/N: Hello peeps! Okay, I apologise for not writing for so long, and leaving my fic for about . 3 months?! Holy crap, it's been that long?!  
  
Anyhow, I've been re-reading this fic, and to tell the truth, I still can't believe that I wrote all this, cause some of the chapters are good, but others are so bad and corny they're almost hysterical. [Yes, I am very critical of myself, but is that a bad thing? Noooo!!]  
  
Like I must have said a million times, my excuse for not writing has been due to exams, summer vacation and other interests . yes, sadly my love for LOTR is sadly decreasing, but hey, once the Two Towers comes out, I bet you're all gonna read my fic to see whether it's the same or not!  
  
So just for the die-hard fans of this fic [if there are any] I have decided to continue.  
  
And may I just add . when I was re-reading this fic, I have discovered something . I actually don't like Casey very much, even though she's my character. So I'm thinking of inserting another one . someone more like me . [if you've never met me, then think of me as another Daria, complete with the glasses and sarcastic humor.]  
  
I like to be unpredictable. 


End file.
